Courting The Weasel
by Kay-san
Summary: A political marriage between friends, a relationship that was misunderstood, and the blossoming of a new love. Sometimes we find what we need in the most unlikely places. SaitouMisao pairing.
1. Meeting The Mrs

I've wanted to do a Saitou/Misao story FOREVER! So, here it is. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm a die-hard A/M fan. But as far as alternate pairings go, it has to be Saitou/Misao. And the A/M relationship in here is actually a good one. Both parties are fine with it, so read on! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: There will be OOCness. I give you fair warning. And no flames due to the pairing. If you don't like alternate pairs, then don't read it. Simple as that.

Courting The Weasel

Chapter 1: Meeting The Mrs.

…………………………..

I glanced again at the pretty woman sipping tea in a booth by herself. She had been in here once a week for a few months now, just for tea. I didn't know her at all. She never spoke to any of us except to order and I didn't feel it was right to pry. I quickly looked away when I noticed her glance up at me. Feeling my face flame up I turned to wipe down an empty booth.

As she left she turned to me and smiled slightly. I always felt awkward around her. She was just so pretty and I felt plain in comparison. I mean I know I'm not ugly, I actually think I'm rather attractive in a cute sort of way. And she wasn't a breathtaking beauty, but there was something about her. I think it's her eyes. They're this dark green color, almond shaped and they glitter with something akin to mischief. The rest of her was plain. Dark brown hair, slightly pink almost thin lips, average build. Nothing special. But she always wore high-quality kimono. I found her intriguing.

Two weeks later, she was here again. I busied myself with straightening the menus when I heard someone enter. I looked up with a bright smile and frowned immediately. "What do you want, Saitou?"

He smirked that infuriating, holier-than-thou smirk. "Weasel. I'm here to see my wife for lunch."

I grinned slightly. "So, I'll get to see the mysterious Tokio, huh?"

I tilted my head at the curious expression on Saitou's face. He was clearly amused. "You've seen her every week for months and you haven't realized it yet?"

It took me all of two seconds to make sense out of what he said. I glanced to the woman in the booth sipping her tea. "Her! She's your wife!" It was rude, I know. But for heaven's sake, I was in shock. Give me a break!

Saitou rolled his eyes. "Yes, she's my wife. Now will you take my order so I can go join her? I only get an hour for lunch, Itachi."

I narrowed my eyes at him and through clenched teeth, "What would you like, sir?" Oh I hope he heard the sarcasm. I mean I was laying it on pretty thick.

After bringing his lunch to the table, I was stopped by a soft hand on my arm. I turned in shock to, who I now knew as, Tokio. "Makimachi-san, have you told him how you feel yet?"

My eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Tokio held a soft smirk on her lips. "That man you adore. I see it in your eyes every time he is near. Have you told him how you feel?"

Saitou snorted and came to my rescue, sort of, in that insulting way of his. "Leave the weasel alone. She's too chicken to tell him how she feels and he's too busy sulking to do anything about it anyway."

Tokio giggled softly. "Hajime, be nice." She then smiled at me and dipped her head slightly. "Forgive my rudeness."

I nodded mutely and headed for the kitchen, needing to hide. That was rather embarrassing.

When I regained my composure and headed back out front, Saitou and Tokio were getting ready to leave. She stopped for a few seconds by the front door regarding me silently, and then she gave a soft smile and left.

……………………………….

After that awkward incident, I didn't see her for three weeks. I was almost glad about it. I mean she was never a bother, but the fact that she could read me was unsettling. I didn't know a thing about her, except she was married to the Wolf. Yet, she was able to see into me so easily.

When I did see her again, I walked up with my smile and got ready to lead her to a booth. "Good afternoon, Saitou-san." God, that sounded weird. "How are you feeling today?"

Tokio giggled slightly behind her hand. "Please, Hajime and I are now Fujita Goro and Fujita Tokio. And there's no need to be so formal. Just call me Tokio."

I nodded at her, smile still in place. "Of course, Tokio."

"Actually Misao, I wanted to ask you something."

Again, a mute nod. "Would you accompany me in the marketplace, if you're free?"

The smile slipped and I just tilted my head questioningly. "Me? Can I ask why?"

Tokio smiled sweetly at me. "Hajime told me you were annoying during the Shishio incident."

I felt my blood boil. But she spoke before steam came out of my ears.

"However, I don't see it. You seem nice and from what I've heard, you're having relationship problems with that handsome man you gaze at."

Now I blushed. Apparently, Tokio's goal was to make me feel every emotion today. But a walk with Saitou's wife? I just couldn't resist. "I would love to accompany you. Let me just tell someone where I'm headed."

I bolted into the kitchen and almost knocked Okon over. "Sorry, Okon!"

Of course, a scolding was coming on. "Misao-chan! How many times have w-"

"I don't have time, Okon. Saitou's wife just asked me to go for a walk with her. So, I'll be out for the rest of the afternoon."

Okon gaped at me. "Saitou's wife!"

I smiled at her. "That was my reaction. But an opportunity like this is priceless. So, I'll see you later!"

I barely heard her response as I left.

……………………….

Tokio and I had been perusing various stalls and carts with little interest for some time now. It was apparent she wanted to discuss something with me, so I waited. Finally, she spoke while inspecting a piece of fabric. "Tell me, Misao. What do you feel exactly for that man?"

I giggled at her. "Right down to business, I see."

She giggled back. "Of course. When you're married to the Wolf of Mibu, you learn not to mince words."

"Well, with Aoshi-sama, things are complicated. I mean I do love him. I know I do. The problem is I don't know if I'm _in love _with him."

Tokio nodded. "Yes, I see. Do go on."

I couldn't help myself. Once I started, it felt too good to get it out in the open to an impartial party. As we sat on a bench near the river, I poured my heart out. I told her everything about Aoshi-sama and myself. And she patiently listened.

Once it was over, she smiled and patted my hand. "Misao, you must tell him. Nothing will happen if you keep silent."

She was right, of course. However, it wasn't anything new. I knew darn well I needed to tell Aoshi-sama, but the fear of rejection is a powerful thing.

She made me tell all about my love life, or lack thereof. Now it was my turn. "So, do I get some dirt on Saitou?"

Tokio laughed outright. "I don't even have dirt on Hajime! I could tell you he's a good father and husband. Most people don't know that."

I gaped at her. "Saitou Hajime! A good father and husband!"

She smiled and nodded.

I couldn't help but ask. "So, how did you meet?"

Tokio sighed and took on a wistful look. "We met during the Bakumatsu. Our marriage was actually arranged. A political union between Aizu, where I'm from, and the Shinsengumi. Someone like Hajime despises interference in his personal life. So, I'm sure you can imagine the fury he was in when he was chosen as the Shinsengumi representative for the union. But, Kondou-sama believed Hajime needed the stability of a marriage and an order is an order. There was no way Hajime would have refused Kondou-sama's order."

I frowned at her. "Didn't you want to marry for love?"

Tokio smiled. "Not everyone gets to marry for love. It's even less of an option when you come from a wealthy family like I did."

I needed to hear more of the story. I was being drawn in. "Please continue."

She nodded slightly. "The first few weeks of marriage, Hajime and I barely spoke. We were strangers who met just one week before our wedding. Over time, we became friends and learned to trust each other. Unfortunately, it never blossomed into love. It would have been wonderful if it had. He made a promise to me that we never had to consummate our marriage. That was a great relief to me, since I didn't really love him. We also have an agreement that should one of us truly fall in love one day, then our union will be ended. Neither one of us would stand in the way of the others happiness."

I had to ask. "But you have children. So, didn't you eventually fall in love?" I was slightly confused.

"Well, we both decided we wanted children. The only way to make that happen, was to go ahead and consummate the marriage. Hajime was very thoughtful and gentle though. So, it wasn't a bad experience. And I'm grateful everyday that we decided to have our boys. They are the lights of my life. And I consider myself incredibly lucky. I have a kind husband who has never raised his voice or his hand to me. He provides me and our children with everything we need. He buys us gifts, makes sure we have the best of certain things. He's involved with our children's schooling and is an active participant in their upbringing. He's wonderful. I just wish I loved him the way he deserves. He really should have a woman who cherishes him and who he adores in return."

Tokio frowned. I'm sure she was wishing things had been different between her and Saitou. I was beginning to see the Wolf of Mibu in a whole new light. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

………………………….

Over the next few months, I saw plenty of Tokio. We never went on another walk together, or even became friends really. But, now that I knew who she was, I seemed to see her everyday at least once. We would wave at each other, exchange pleasantries and that was it. I didn't realize just how much our lives would intersect in the near future.

………………………………...

A/N: Alright. Hoping this works well. Please review! Hugs & Kisses!


	2. The Date

Everyone's so freakin' nice! It seems the Saitou/Misao community is full of nice people. But, then again when you like such an odd alternate pairing, we gotta stick together, ne? Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm always afraid I'll forget, so just in case, this goes for the rest of this story. I don't own RK. wishful sigh

……………………….

Courting The Weasel

Chapter 2: The Date

……………………….

It had been two years since Tokio had told me to tell Aoshi how I feel. I was of course, stalling. Remember that rejection comment I made? No use lying, I'm scared out of my wits that he'll just crush me with a negative response. But I'm 18 and if I want things to happen I have to do something about it, right? Right. Now, if only I could get my legs to carry me into the training hall where Aoshi is. I can do this. I'm a Makimachi darn it! We don't give up!

Finally, my legs obeyed my brain and I was on my way. Every step seemed to make my stomach flop. I could feel my face burning. Great, blushing and I'm not even near the training hall yet. I slipped past the rest of my family in the kitchen. I don't want to talk to them right now. I'm on a mission. Just a bit more. There! I'm at the training hall door. This will either be the end of my dreams, or the beginning of a beautiful romance. Let's just do this and quit wondering.

I quietly slid the shoji opened and Aoshi was already looking towards the door to see who it was. He lowered his kodachi and nodded at me in greeting. "Misao."

Oh how I love that voice! He was standing there in his ninja gear, looking terribly handsome with his face slightly flushed from his exertions and his bangs slightly dampened against his forehead. I smiled weakly at him, all confidence fleeing. Why would a man so gorgeous want someone like me? But, I have to try.

"Aoshi-sama, can I talk to you for a second?" Gods, my voice sounds like someone else's.

He nodded and motioned for me to sit in front of him as he lowered himself to the floor. "Actually Misao, I wanted to talk to you as well."

My stomach's activity doubled. Was he going to reject me before I even said my piece? No, mustn't think that way. Negative thinking will cause unnecessary worry. "Why don't you go first, Aoshi-sama?"

He nodded again and took a deep breath. He was steeling himself for something. Hope and nervousness warred within me. "Misao, I wanted to ask you if you would join me for dinner tonight?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. Alright, since that hurt I'm not dreaming. And of course, my less eloquent side decided to show up at that moment. An answer would have been nice, but I came out with another question. "What just the two of us? Like a date?"

Aoshi's lips quirked slightly. "That's exactly what it would be. If you will accept."

I couldn't help the wide smile that burst through. "Of course, Aoshi-sama!"

Aoshi let his mouth slide into a small smile. "Good. Now what did you want to tell me?"

I blushed. "Well, I don't really think it matters now. I was going to ask where your feelings for me stand. But it seems clear now."

"Aa. So is 7:00 a good time for you?" Blue-gray eyes danced with amusement. I had never seen his eyes so beautiful before.

"Hai, Aoshi-sama. I'll see you then!" I ran from the training hall and skidded to a stop in front of Okon and Omasu.

"Misao-chan? Are you alright?" Okon tilted her head at me, slight worry in her expression.

I giggled merrily. "I need help. I have a date with Aoshi-sama!" Our squeals made several patrons turn our way.

Omasu put a finger to her lips as we all continued to giggle. "What time?"

"7:00."

Okon grinned. "Perfect! The guys take on the restaurant duties at 5:00 so that gives up plenty of time to make you gorgeous!"

…………………….

I made my way back to my room from the bathhouse. Time to get 'gorgeous' as Okon put it. I was shifting through the few kimonos I had, trying to find the perfect one. While I was searching, the girls burst into my room.

Okon stood in front of me, a bundle of cloth in her arms. "Okay, Misao-chan. We found the kimono you MUST wear. Omasu is letting you borrow this, so be careful in it."

I nodded. There was no way I'd let the kimono get ruined while I wore it. I may be a bit careless at times, but I would be extra careful in someone else's clothes.

Okon let the material unfold and my eyes widened as I stared at the richly colored fabric. It was a deep, dark, shimmering green with golden sakura branches embroidered on it, a thin golden line swirling around and between the individual branches that were scattered sparsely on the material. It was absolutely magnificent. I ran a finger delicately along a sleeve.

"Do you really think I could pull this off? It looks like something only the most distinguished ladies would wear."

Omasu smiled. "That's why you're going to wear it! Come now, let's get you dressed."

After much pulling and prodding and tying and retying the obi, I was clad in the kimono. I was getting ready to look in my full-length mirror when Okon pushed me onto the tatami. "Hair time!"

I began to object. My braid is too much a part of me. I feel naked without it. "No, my hair is fine."

Okon glared at me. "You don't wear a kimono like THIS with a braid, Misao-chan. Now quit complaining and let us work."

I sulked a bit as my poor scalp was mistreated and various hair styles were tried out. They would get it into place, one of them would come around to face me, shake her head, and the torture would start all over again. I was about to snap at them, when Omasu came in front of me and gasped. "Kirei."

I had never been called beautiful before and the compliment made me flush brightly. I reached up to touch my head and Okon grabbed my hand. "No, don't touch it! Just go look in the mirror."

Before I got there, Omasu stopped me. "Just one more thing." She put a small amount of eyeliner just under my lashes and dabbed a tiny bit of lip color on my mouth. She then gently pinched my cheeks to bring color to them and nodded. "Now go look."

I turned, slightly fearful of what they had done to me. There was no time to change it if I didn't like it. It was already 5 minutes till 7:00. I looked into the mirror and didn't recognize myself. Staring back at me was a proper lady. Half of my hair was pulled into a bun and held in place with a pair of decorative sticks, the light makeup made me look a few years older and the kimono made my green eyes appear darker. "Oh my." I had no other words. I smiled brightly at the two who were like sisters to me. I hugged them each tightly. There were no words that expressed enough thanks and I didn't need any. They understood.

They ushered me downstairs, where all the guys were watching expectantly. I saw Jiya first, his eyes widening and then a huge smile came onto his features. Kuro's and Shiro's jaws dropped and then I saw Aoshi-sama, looking oh-so-yummy in his dark blue western suit.

I felt my eyes widen as I saw him. He was incredibly handsome and I felt my heart skip a beat. He looked up and I saw his eyes open slightly wider and his mouth started to open in shock before he caught himself and abruptly closed it. After the other 3 guys complimented me on my appearance, Aoshi-sama and I were prodded out the door.

I blushed as I saw him gazing at me. "You look beautiful, Misao." It was so much sweeter hearing him say it. I smiled brightly and looked up at him.

"You look wonderful too, Aoshi-sama." He gave me that slight smile again and we were off to dinner.

………………………

The restaurant was one of the more high-class establishments in Kyoto with a marvelous, sprawling garden with tables set around it should you wish to eat outside. I looked at Aoshi-sama as I saw all the people milling about in front of the doors. He answered my unspoken question. "This restaurant is very popular. You usually need reservations to get in."

"So, do we wait in line?"

He shook his head at me. "I called in a favor. I was able to get us a reservation for tonight."

I almost shook with excitement. A high-class restaurant, my Aoshi-sama. This night was perfect. Until we were lead to our table and I happened to look to the couple in the next table over. Saitou.

I smiled at Tokio. "Good evening, Tokio. How have you been?"

Her eyes widened and then sparkled with that mischievous glint I had noticed when I first saw her. "Well you look absolutely radiant, Misao!"

I blushed lightly and stammered my thanks. Of course, the wolf spoke up too. "You clean up nice, Itachi." And now I glared. Really, being in the company of those two for any length of time would send me into a nervous breakdown.

Tokio giggled at my glare. "I'm afraid that's the nicest compliment anyone would get out of Hajime."

I mumbled back to her. "Doesn't mean I appreciate it."

I tried desperately to ignore Saitou for the rest of the evening, but he kept looking at me. I don't know what his deal was, but if he didn't quit glancing over I was seriously considering embedding a kunai right in his eyeball.

Finally, he and Tokio stood to leave and we exchanged farewells. As Saitou stood I couldn't help but notice the black western suit he wore. My Aoshi-sama was much better looking in his suit, but Saitou carried it quite nicely as well. Saitou's eyes lingered on me a bit and he smirked. For some reason I felt a slight warmth when he did that. Very strange indeed.

……………………

On the way back from dinner, Aoshi-sama and I enjoyed a wonderful conversation about anything and everything. This evening had been perfect. Even the wolf couldn't spoil it for me. A few blocks from the Aoiya, Aoshi-sama stopped on the bridge. I paused beside him, reveling in his presence and the fact that no one else was around. The sun had already set and the atmosphere was incredibly romantic.

As he leaned on the railing, he turned his head to me. "Misao, if I did something forward and inappropriate, would you be angry with me?"

Oh if only he knew how inappropriate I wanted him to be! Of course, I couldn't say that. "No I wouldn't be angry, Aoshi-sama."

"Good." And then he dipped his head and kissed me. Good god I was in heaven! Wait. No. This can't be right. I should be feeling something right? Like a warmth, or a tingling, some sort of zing in the pit of my stomach. Granted, this was my first kiss but I heard enough of Omasu's and Okon's discussions. It certainly shouldn't feel like I was kissing my brother, but it did.

We broke apart and Aoshi-sama had the same odd expression on his face that I'm sure was on mine. "Umm, Aoshi-sama? Shouldn't I have felt something just then?"

Aoshi-sama nodded. "You didn't feel anything either?"

I frowned and shook my head. "I've heard it's supposed to make your knees weak and fill you with this tingling sensation."

My date's lips quirked slightly. "That's the gist of it."

"I don't understand. I mean if I love you, which has never been put into question before, shouldn't I be gripping the rails for support right about now?"

Aoshi-sama seemed to be concerned. Hard to tell for most, but I could detect the tightening of his jaw. "Maybe it's just because it's our first kiss. Let's try again."

I nodded. There was absolutely no way that this couldn't work. As we kissed this time, I thought about what Aoshi-sama was doing. Maybe he was just a bad kisser. Soft lips, good breath, he isn't doing anything weird with his tongue. Oh just freakin' great! He's not a bad kisser at all. There goes the hope of that being the reason.

Maybe it's because it was my first kiss. Maybe I was doing something wrong that spoiled the experience for both parties. As we broke apart again, still feeling nothing, I asked my question. "Is there something I'm doing wrong?"

Aoshi-sama shook his head. "No."

We walked the rest of the way to the Aoiya in silence.

……………………….

A/N: So, there ya have it. The beginning of the end for Aoshi and Misao. I'm usually a fan of these two, like I said in the beginning. But, I also love Saitou with Misao. Being my fave guy and my fave girl, it's too much fun to pass up the pairing. So, hope you liked, despite the lack of Wolfie, and please review. Things start to turn around in the next chapter. (wink, wink)


	3. Weasel To The Rescue?

This story is being well-received so far. I don't want to disappoint so if there is something you wish to see happen or if you feel the story is losing something, let me know! I won't be offended as long as it's constructive and not just a 'you suck' comment. Anyway, I just can't seem to stop writing this story. So, I guess that's good news for those of you keeping up with it! On to chappie 3! Now, the Saitou/Misao stuff begins. Kinda. Enjoy!

Warning: By the way, as the Saitou/Misao interaction begins, it will switch at times between Misao's POV and Saitou's POV. I'll make it clear whose POV it's in though. It will mostly be Misao, since I have more fun writing her.

…………………..

Courting The Weasel

Chapter 3: Weasel To The Rescue?

……………………

I was now nineteen as I wandered the streets of Kyoto, thinking over the many changes the past year had wrought. On the Aoshi-sama front, we had made a valiant attempt at romance. But, no amount of wishing could change the fact that we had more of a sibling relationship than a romantic one. I wasn't devastated by that realization like I thought I would be. I guess because we had actually tried the blow was softened.

On the heels of that lesson, I began to pay more attention to the others in the Aoiya. To my horror, I learned I was the only one who wanted to keep the Oniwabanshuu together. It was a new age and we had become a relic. My grandfather's once great and powerful clan had become just a bunch of restaurant workers. I kept telling myself we were needed in the Meiji era, but the truth was we hadn't been involved in any missions for the past two years. After the Shishio affair, Saitou had been transferred to Kyoto and had whipped the incompetent police force into shape. When that happened, our information network and our skills were unnecessary.

The four who I thought of as siblings were ready to settle down and marry. However, due to Oniwabanshuu code, they had to marry within the clan. That meant they would have had to marry each other and since they had grown up together, the thought of it disgusted them all.

I struggled with the decision for weeks. Finally, coming to the conclusion that I was the only one who wanted the clan to remain together, I officially dissolved the clan. I couldn't be selfish anymore. Jiya's eyes had glowed with pride and the others were shocked, but relieved. Aoshi-sama had come up to me later that evening and said words I will never forget. "A good okashira can lead his troops into battle and win. A great okashira knows when to retreat to save his men. You, Misao, are a more powerful and wise okashira than your grandfather or I could have ever hoped to be." That was the first time Aoshi-sama had ever seen me cry.

With all those changes, came a change in appearance. If I really wanted to move forward, I had to let go of 'ninja Misao'. I clipped off the braid that had been a part of me since I could remember. I began to wear my hair loose and the shorter style went just below my shoulder blades. I packed my ninja gear in a box as a memento of who I had once been, and started to wear a pink gi with red flowers with red hakama. Still no kimono for me, but this was more appropriate than the skimpy ninja outfit. And surprisingly, more comfortable. Wonder why I didn't try this before.

So, now I wandered the streets enjoying the fresh air and the calm feeling that surrounded me. As I neared an alley, I thought I heard the mention of Saitou's name, or actually Fujita's name. I stopped at a vendor's stall and pretended to shop as I listened.

"That damn cop. Kill my brother, will he? We'll show him."

A gruffer voice joined in. "Your brother was going to kill that woman we robbed. That was never part of the plan and that cop was doing what needed to be done."

The first voice spoke back. "If you're against us, I can gut you right here and now."

A third voice spoke next. "We can't argue amongst ourselves. There's just the three of us. We need to stick together."

The first voice again. "Alright. Let's get to Fujita's house and take his kid. That'll show him not to mess with us."

I felt my blood boil. Involving a child when Saitou was just doing his job? Hell no! Not while Makimachi Misao is around! Good thing I still carried my kunai for self-defense. I hopped up onto the roof and soundlessly followed the thugs.

They finally turned down a residential street and started over to a modest but nice house. In the front yard, two little boys were playing and the gate was open. I saw Tokio sitting on the porch talking to Saitou. As the thugs entered, one of them grabbed the smallest before anyone could stop him.

I saw Saitou's fists clench and Tokio began to tremble. "Please, put my son down." She was crying but trying to keep it together.

The one holding the little boy pulled a dagger out and set it against the child's throat. Oh, he's so going down. There's no way in hell I'm letting that one get away. Saitou could do absolutely nothing. He didn't have his katana on him, but any attack would have injured his son anyway.

I saw his eyes quickly flicker towards me and back. He knew I was here. Good.

……………………..

Saitou's POV

……………………….

I have never been more pissed than I am right now. I could kill that bastard holding my son captive with no remorse. Not that I felt much remorse for a kill anyway. I only went after the bad guys after all.

I saw a flicker of movement on the neighbor's roof and noticed a small young woman crouched low in a gi and hakama. She seems familiar though I can't place her. Wait a minute. Those green eyes could only be one person. It seems Itachi has grown up, but once again involved herself in matters that don't concern her. I repressed a slight sigh. That ahou is going to get herself hurt. If for no other reason than to cause me grief. I swear she lives to make my life difficult. I'll wait this out and see what she does. It's against my better judgment though.

………………….

Misao's POV

…………………..

I noticed the older boy was frozen in fear and one of the thugs was inching towards him. Time to make my appearance. I hopped down in between the thug and Saitou's older child. "You're not getting him, ugly."

The greasy haired man looked me over in a way that made my skin crawl and then gave me a smile, one that was missing many teeth and was incredibly creepy. "Well, I wouldn't mind taking you instead."

Instead of responding, I turned to the little boy cowering a few feet behind me. "Run to your parents." He didn't need much more encouragement and took off for the porch.

I turned my full attention to the one holding the other little boy. I still hadn't pulled my kunai, not wanting to endanger the child. "Why don't you let him go?"

"Not a chance, girlie." He turned his attention to Saitou. "Alright, cop. You killed my brother. Now I'm gonna pay you back with this kid here."

The dagger inched closer and I yelled out in desperation. "WAIT!"

The thug's eyes darted up to me. He waited silently for what I was going to say. "Isn't there any way to get you to release the child?"

He looked me over just as the other one had and I had a sick feeling I knew what he was thinking. He licked his lips and my sick feeling doubled. "Well, what do you think boys? Think a little fun with this one would be better than killing the cop's kid?"

My mind raced. Truthfully, with Aoshi-sama out of the picture romantically, I doubted I would ever marry. I couldn't exactly let Saitou's child suffer. There wasn't much to consider really. Honor or a child's life? The decision was easy.

When the other men agreed, I sighed with relief when they put down the littlest boy. My relief was short-lived when I was yanked over by the semi-toothless thug. "Hey, cutie."

Ugh. This guy was repulsive.

I noticed Saitou's eyes glow with something I couldn't place as the thugs turned to leave and I was hoisted up on Ugly's shoulder. Tokio made a cry of distress and I smiled slightly at her. "It wasn't a hard decision, Tokio. Your child's life or my honor."

Tokio spoke through her tears. "Misao, what about marriage?"

Another sad smile. "I don't think marriage was in my future anyway." What was that weird look in Saitou's eyes this time?

As I was jostled down the road, I began to think there could have been a better way to handle things. But with a knife at a kid's throat I panicked and did the first thing that came to mind. Good old impetuous Misao makes her appearance at the most inopportune time. I also began to notice these guys had no idea what they were doing. If revenge was really their goal, they gave up way too easily. Idiots. It shouldn't be too hard to get away from them, then.

Those dreams were crushed when I was knocked out and woke up inside a shack tied hand and foot to a chair. Great. Just great.

…………………….

Saitou's POV

……………………….

The stupid weasel got herself captured. Ahou. And now, I'll have to go rescue her. How the hell does such a tiny girl cause so much grief? I am thankful she saved Tsutomu and Tsuyoshi, but she managed to get herself in trouble in the process. Just as I suspected.

Tokio grabbed my sleeve. "Hajime, please! You must save her!" She was in a panic.

"I will. Just let me get my sword." As I darted out the gate, the image of Misao being lifted onto that thug's shoulder entered my mind and for some reason it pissed me off beyond reason. Perhaps it was because she had just saved both of my children. And what was that strange feeling when she said marriage wasn't in her future? What about Shinomori? The two seemed fine when Tokio and I saw them at dinner last year. Who knows? Now was not the time to ponder the thoughts.

I had a side stop to make on the way to Itachi. I'm sure the icicle would want to know his dear okashira was in trouble. I stopped by the gate and tapped on it. Now to see if Shinomori understands. I'm sure he knows Morse code. _'Itachi. Trouble.'_ He seems to be reading, but I can tell he's paying attention. He rose from his seat and within seconds he met me at the gate.

"What is it, Saitou?"

"Itachi's been captured." I saw him stiffen and signal for me to lead the way. "Some idiots thought they would kidnap my children. Your okashira somehow got wind of it and trailed them to my house. She managed to keep my children safe, but had to give herself over in the process."

We silently made our way to the trio's hideout. They really were stupid. It was easy to track them down. I peered through a window and noticed Weasel tied hand and foot to a chair.

We stepped through the _unlocked_ front door and the thugs looked up shocked. "Damn cop! One step closer and we kill the girl."

I saw Itachi roll her eyes. Apparently she realized these were idiots too. And then I saw it. She had escaped her hand bindings and was just waiting for an opening. Ever so slowly she reached into the back of her hakama. With a flick of the wrist almost too quick for me to see, she had two of the bandits pinned to the wall.

The third growled low and pulled her roughly up, forgetting her ankle bindings. The chair tipped back and she gave a slight cry. I'm sure at least one of her ankles was sprained from that. The greasy idiot quickly cut the bindings and threw her to the wall. "You bitch!"

He stepped closer to her and I saw Shinomori get ready to move, but the thug turned and Shinomori froze. "I mean it, come closer and the girl dies." He had a dagger pointed directly at her throat, the tip lightly pricking the skin. He yanked her up and got behind her, the dagger laying flush against her.

"Itachi, you're more trouble every time I see you. Not only were you captured, but you were captured by idiots."

"Saitou, I don't really think now is the time to argue." She couldn't keep the exasperation out of her voice. She was just too easy to rile up.

The thug had enough. "Just keep your mouth shut, wench!" He pushed her and slashed the dagger across her back. To her credit, the weasel didn't yell out. Before she could get up, he had grabbed a heavy and loose chunk of wood from the floor next to him and brought it down with all his might against her leg. There was a loud crack and a muffled sob from the small ninja. That leg was definitely broken.

I was ready to kill the bastard and Shinomori had anger rolling off him in waves. "Leave her be. If you wish to fight, then fight me."

Shinomori charged, but the thug quickly grabbed his dagger and in a show of sheer luck, managed to get a slash in on icicle's arm. He didn't have time to revel in it as a kodachi pierced his heart. Shinomori didn't stop at all as he jerked the blade from his victim and turned to look at his okashira.

He rushed to the weasel's side. "Misao! Are you alright?"

She sobbed as she answered. "I th-think my l-leg is b-broken." He tried to lift her, but the position of the arm gash made it impossible.

I sighed. Of course, I would have to carry her. How else would she make my life miserable? I lifted her up, surprised at how tiny and light she was. Despite our feelings of animosity toward each other, she curled against me for protection. Before she passed out, she managed to catch me off guard with her words. "I may not like you wolf, but at least I feel safe here."

I stifled a cough and looked to Shinomori. What was that strange smirk on his face? "We should take her to my house. It's closer and a doctor lives two houses down from me."

……………………….

Misao's POV

……………………….

I woke up in an unfamiliar room and noticed four faces hovering above me. I could make out Aoshi-sama's and Tokio's relieved faces, Saitou's smirk, and one old man I didn't recognize. I blinked rapidly, trying to get my eyes to focus more. "Where am I?"

The old man spoke. "You're at the Fujita residence. Your injuries are not life threatening, but you will need to remain here until you have healed. The cut in your back should heal quickly, but the broken leg is a complicated break. Too much movement could cause the bone fragments to slip and it would never heal properly."

I frowned immediately. I did NOT want to live with Saitou for who knows how long. Saitou and Aoshi-sama left with the doctor and Tokio stayed with me. Once the men left, she spoke.

"You had us quite worried, Misao." She gave me a light smile and I tried to return it.

"I'm sorry I'll have to inconvenience you for a while." She smiled wider.

"Not at all! Living in a house full of males I could use a little female company for a while!" She giggled lightly and I couldn't help but smile in return.

Saitou and Aoshi-sama returned to the room and Aoshi-sama knelt next to me. "I have to get back to the Aoiya, Misao. I promise to visit regularly." He turned to Tokio and bowed slightly. "Thank you for taking care of her while she's here."

Tokio returned his bow. "I was just telling Misao it would be nice to have some female company. It will be a pleasure to have her here."

Aoshi-sama took his leave. Tokio left so I could rest and Saitou stayed for a second. He looked me over much in the way the bandits had and instead of repulsion, I felt a tingling sensation. WHAT THE HELL? Why is Saitou making me feel this way? I must be delirious from my injuries. I felt my face flush and Saitou smirked at me before he left. Gods, the next few weeks were going to be torture.

…………………..

A/N: A few historical and manga tidbits. Okay, Misao was born in November of 1863, so if she's 19 in this chapter, then the year is most likely 1883. (Due to the end of the year birth month.) Saitou (born in 1844) is 19 years older than Misao which makes him 38 in this chapter. The real life Saitou had 3 children. Tsutomu was born in 1876, Tsuyoshi in 1879 and Tatsuo in 1886. Since this is just 1883, Tatsuo doesn't exist and won't. The real life Tatsuo was never raised by Saitou and Tokio anyway. He was adopted by Tokio's family members. Hope you liked and leave a review please! Hugs & Kisses!


	4. Tokio's Departure

Okay, time to voice a concern. There really are only two ways Tokio has been taken care of (that I've noticed) death and leaving Saitou. I'm trying _desperately_ for a different angle here. I mean it still falls into one of those categories but it has a twist to it. Hopefully it works out fine. And now, time to share a haiku my brother wrote.

I see yellow snow.

Nature does not create this.

Man gets very bored.

I'm not sure how many syllables the lines are supposed to have to qualify as a haiku, but he did this one for his senior English class and actually got an 'A' because the teacher thought it was funny. And so do I. He's a strange child. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!

Oh and just a little warning. Keep in mind when reading this that this chapter contains six weeks in it. Especially remember that when reading the Saitou/Misao interaction.

…………………………….

Courting The Weasel

Chapter 4: Tokio's Departure

…………………………….

I lay on my futon the next day, trying to figure out why Saitou had looked at me that way. It then came rushing back to me, "I may not like you wolf, but at least I feel safe here." My eyes grew wide and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Crap. I had said that to Saitou and I'm sure he would hold it over my head, tease me and make me feel completely humiliated. Nothing terribly new, but still.

Aoshi-sama was true to his word and came to visit, bringing along some books for me to read. To say I was appreciative was an understatement. For a person who likes to be on the go as much as I do, the next few weeks of bed rest would be pure torture if I didn't have a few books to escape into. He really had brought a little of everything. I had some textbooks, some philosophy books, and a few novels. Good old Aoshi-sama. I knew I would eventually need something else to pass the time, but for now this was plenty.

Tokio fluttered in and out of my room, fluffing pillows, bringing tea, asking if I needed anything. The only thing I really needed was to have my futon positioned by the wall so I could lean against it to sit up. With much pulling and crawling on my part, this was finally accomplished. I was worried about Tokio, though. Something was wrong. She was finicky, not the calm woman who had sipped tea at the Aoiya a few years ago. It was almost as if she was trying to keep busy, to keep herself occupied. I wasn't about to pry, but I was curious as hell. Hey, it's my nature! I can't help it!

I finally formally met the boys. Two little mini-Saitou's were ushered into my room by Tokio. "Boys, you should thank Misao-san here. Without her help, who knows what could have happened yesterday."

The oldest stepped forward. "My name is Fujita Tatsumo. I am six and a half."

I giggled. He was just too cute all serious like that. "Nice to meet you, Tatsumo. A big six year old, huh?"

Tatsumo shook his head and his golden eyes glared at me. "I am six _and a half_."

Wow, this kid was tough. "I do apologize, Tatsumo."

The little one stepped forward next, although he was trying to hide behind Tokio as he did so. "I'm Fujita Tsuyoshi." His whisper was so quiet I had to strain to hear.

"Nice to meet you, Tsuyoshi. And how old are you?"

He displayed a chubby hand, four fingers held up. "This many."

"Four! My, that's quite a bit younger than I thought."

His shyness was fading. "How old did you think I was?"

"Oh, I would have guessed at least seventeen!"

This caused a great bout of giggles from both boys. Shyness just a memory now, they both came over to sit next to me. Tatsumo looked at me intently. "How old are you, Misao-san?"

Tokio scolded. "Tatsumo!"

I waved a hand. "No, it's fine! I asked how old they were, it's only fair. I'm nineteen."

I watched their little eyes grow wide and Tsuyoshi spoke up. "That's old! The only person I know older than that is Otousan. He's thirty-eight! It takes me a long time to count that high."

I laughed. They were just too cute! Too cute! I just wanted to squeeze 'em both! So adorable. "Do you boys know how to make paper cranes?"

Two little heads shook negatively.

"Would you like to learn?"

"Honto? Can you really teach us, Misao-san?" Tsuyoshi practically shook with excitement.

"Of course! Do you have the paper I'll need?"

Tatsumo ran to grab the paper and within minutes, I was keeping little hands busy while Tokio ran a few errands.

………………………..

After becoming bored with the origami, both little boys snuggled up to me while I told them a story. They fell asleep within minutes.

I heard someone enter the front door and tensed. I was in no condition to defend myself or the boys. Finally I heard Saitou's voice. "Tokio? Boys?" Phew! Never knew I'd feel relief to hear the wolf's voice.

I didn't want to wake the boys so I tried for a loud whisper. "Back here, Saitou."

I was sure he'd hear with his excellent hearing. And I was right. He was standing in the door within a few seconds, a slight smile on his face as he looked at his sleeping children. "Where's Tokio?"

"She left to run a few errands."

Saitou came further into the room, looking at the paper cranes scattered on the floor. "Looks like they had a busy day."

"I taught them how to make them. And then they wanted a story and it put them to sleep. Must not have been terribly exciting."

Saitou smirked. "Well if you told it, then of course it wasn't weasel."

And now good mood, gone. How the hell can he be so infuriating? Just a second ago, he was almost cute while he smiled at his kids, asking about their day. I mean he was handsome anyway, but…WAIT! Stop that train right there, Makimachi! What the hell is wrong with me? Really! I need to get a boyfriend or something. The only explanation for this 'Saitou crush' is that I'm oh so lonely when it comes to love. Pathetic.

I merely scowled at him for his comment, not wanting to engage in a verbal war for fear of waking up the boys. I could have gone ahead though, since he leaned down to wake them anyway. "Oi, boys. Wake up."

Tatsumo's eyes fluttered open and he grinned. "Otousan!" He practically launched himself at Saitou, who allowed himself to be knocked over. The ruckus woke up Tsuyoshi, who joined in immediately by jumping on Saitou's stomach.

Amidst the cries of 'Otousan' I heard Saitou 'oof' a few times as the boys got a little rough in their play. Finally he stood up, looking hilarious while Tsuyoshi dangled from his neck and Tatsumo was attached to a leg. I couldn't help the fit of laughter that bubbled out. "How cute!"

Saitou's eyebrow arched. "Cute?"

"Not you, wolf. The boys."

He finally gave me a glare. "Not a word about this to anyone, Itachi. Even Icicle."

I held my hands up in defeat. "I wouldn't dare, Fujita-san. I would never disclose something so private to anyone else." I was a little upset he thought I would.

He nodded once, and left, dragging the leg Tatsumo was clinging to.

……………………..

That evening, I was surprised when Saitou brought me my dinner. "Wow. The wolf's being nice?"

He smirked at me. "Enjoy it, Itachi. It doesn't happen often."

I merely nodded as I took a whiff of the fish.

"Look, I came because I wanted to thank you." He muttered, almost like he was admitting to some terrible crime.

"For what?"

"For calling me Fujita in front of the boys. They don't know the name Saitou and I'd like to keep it that way for their protection. Also, for promising not to say anything about how I am with my children. I don't want others knowing how I am at home. It's private and I'm a very private person."

I nodded. "You're welcome. Although I am a bit upset you actually thought I would tell someone. I'm not like that, Saitou." I frowned at him and he nodded.

"I didn't think you were, but I wanted to be clear about my private life staying just that."

He stood to leave the room. "See you tomorrow, weasel."

"Oyasumi."

I thought over the conversation with Saitou while I ate. Did we really just have a conversation without insulting each other? Didn't we have an argument at some point in there? We had to, it was just the way of the world. The wolf and weasel fought. It was inevitable. I racked my brain, but there was nothing. We called each other 'wolf' or 'weasel', but those weren't really insults anymore. We were too used to them. Damn, we both must either be tired or getting soft. I opted for the former. Makimachi Misao did not go soft! I'm pretty sure Saitou Hajime didn't go soft either.

……………………………..

The next week sped by, surprisingly. It seemed I had a little fan club. The boys were in my room most of the time, asking for stories or wanting to tell me one they had thought of. It was adorable. I was running out of entertainment for them though. I showed them a few tricks with my kunai, but they were a little _too_ intrigued and I thought it best to quit before they decided to try to do it themselves.

I was also realizing I could do different activities with the boys. Tatsumo was a serious child and enjoyed it when I would teach him a few lessons in academics. He was advanced in his schooling and his class just wasn't keeping him interested since it was too easy for him. For a seven year old to learn multiplication and division is impressive.

Tsuyoshi was quite the little entertainer. He and I would make sock puppets and put on puppet shows, usually the plot was all from Tsuyoshi. He was a very creative child. He also loved it if I would tell a story and as I spoke, he would act it out. Every time we played that game I wanted to just pinch his chubby cheeks. He was too freakin' kawaii!

Tokio became even more fidgety and finally I stopped her. "Tokio, what's wrong?"

She seemed surprised by my question. "Whatever makes you think something is wrong?" She tried to laugh it off, but I frowned at her.

"Tokio, I'm a spy and I can spot a lie a mile away. Plus, you've been acting weird lately."

She sighed in defeat and then began to wring her hands. "Oh, if you've noticed then so has Hajime!"

I nodded. "He probably has. Loathe as I am to admit it, he's even better at spotting lies than I am."

Tokio bit her bottom lip. "Remember when I told you Hajime and I agreed to dissolve our union if one of us ever fell in love?"

My stomach flopped. Oh no. Tokio don't do this to Saitou. I know it's a marriage of friendship and convenience, but the boys! He adores them. Don't do this. My litany of protests never spilled forth as I merely nodded for her to continue.

"Well, I have found someone to love. I have fallen in love with the silk merchant in town. Quite by accident really. I help some of the older women in the neighborhood make their kimonos and so I was at his shop often. It started out just small talk since I was a regular. However, the more we conversed the more personal our conversations became and before I knew what was happening…"

She trailed off. She didn't need to say anymore either. I knew exactly what she meant.

"So, are you planning on leaving Saitou?"

I didn't care that I was prying right now. I actually felt bad for Saitou. Irritating or not, I was beginning to learn he wasn't such a bad guy at home.

Tokio took a trembling breath, tears gathering in her eyes. "I feel terrible about this. Hajime doesn't deserve this, but he also deserves to find true love and so do I. I almost wish I had never met the silk merchant, but I did and I wouldn't trade him for anything. I truly do love him. He has asked me to marry him and move back to Aizu with him."

I shook my head, almost whining when I responded. "No, Tokio. What about the boys?"

She bit her bottom lip again. A sob broke out. "They'll come with us. Hajime's job is too demanding for him to look after them alone."

"But, Tokio he adores those boys. I've seen how he is with them, how he looks at them. They're his world!" I felt my own throat tighten. How could she just tear father and sons apart like that! It was selfish! Just plain selfish!

She was sobbing in earnest now, not bothering to hold back. "I know! But he can visit any time he wants and I'll gladly send the boys to him if he wants them to visit here. He's a wonderful father and I would never keep the boys from him."

I was becoming angry. "And that makes up for him not seeing them daily? He gets to see them every now and then and that makes it all better? How could you, Tokio?"

Just then, the front door opened and we heard Saitou call out. "I'm home."

Tokio quickly wiped her face on her sleeve and tried to stop her sobs. But Saitou made it to the door before she could compose herself. "Tokio? What's wrong?"

She began sobbing again. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Hajime, please forgive me!"

…………………………….

Saitou's POV

…………………………….

Sobbing women are not my specialty. I have too little patience and no idea what to say to them. I watched Tokio crumple to the floor. Weasel looked like she was trying to hold in a sob herself. She quickly wiped away a few escaped tears, blinking hard to keep the rest at bay. I didn't sigh, but I really did feel like it. A day of dealing with incompetent fool policemen and now blubbering women. Could I not get a break?

"What's going on?"

Tokio took a calming breath. At least I think that's what she was trying to do. It didn't work since she started crying again. My stomach began flopping around. Something wasn't right. I could tell whatever she said, I wasn't going to like it.

"I've fallen in love."

"What?" My voice was a growl. I remembered our promise. However with our sons, I never thought she would allow someone else into her life.

"The silk merchant in town. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did and he asked me to marry him and accompany him back to Aizu. I've accepted."

I felt my heart stop. Not because Tokio was leaving. Not really anyway. She was my most trusted friend, nothing more. Yes, I would miss her because of that. What made my chest feel like it would explode was the thought of my sons leaving. Most assuredly they would go with her. My job was too demanding and too dangerous.

"When will you be leaving?"

"One month. As far as the boys go, you can visit anytime you like and if you want them sent here for a visit, I won't hesitate to send them."

I nodded. I needed to get out of here. If I didn't, I would hit something. Turning swiftly, I stalked out of the house.

………………………………

Misao's POV

………………………………

The tension in the Saitou household was palpable after that. The boys knew what was going on and clung to Saitou, wanting to get in as much father/son time as they could. I would often watch them play in the backyard while I got some fresh air. Aoshi-sama would carry me outside when he came to visit and I would ask him to leave me there when he left, needing to soak up as much fresh air as I could.

I always fully intended on crawling back inside at night, but surprisingly Saitou would show up, wordlessly picking me up and setting me back in my futon. It was actually sort of sweet. I came to like the wolf a little more each day. He was still insufferable, but a little less so.

As I watched Saitou wrestle with his kids in the backyard, Tokio came out to sit next to me. I couldn't say I liked her after what she did to Saitou. In my mind it was low and despicable. She broke the silence. I was fully intending to ignore her, but her words shocked me.

"Please look after Hajime."

I turned wide eyes to her. "What?" I heard my voice come out slightly breathless. That one threw me for a loop.

"He has grown fond of you. I think he became interested that night we saw you and Shinomori-san at the restaurant. I noticed him glancing at you throughout the meal. And when you were taken by those thugs, he was angrier than I have ever seen him. These past few weeks, he has taken a liking to you. I notice him pause outside your shoji some days, as if listening to see if you're alright. Please be kind to him."

With that, she went back into the house, leaving me stunned on the porch.

………………………………...

Saitou and I hadn't really talked much since I began staying here. So to say I was surprised when he visited me one night after putting his sons to bed is an understatement.

"Saitou? What are you doing here?"

I put down the book I had been reading as he sat across from me. "I just wanted to talk to someone."

I tilted my head slightly. He just wanted to talk to me? And he was sincere. No trace of laughter or amusement in his eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know really. I just need to talk to someone about something, anything. I don't want to talk to Tokio and the boys are sleeping."

I merely nodded. I was trying to desperately think of something when Saitou spoke. "Did things not work out between you and Shinomori?"

I stiffened. It wasn't really a sore spot, but it did remind me of how utterly loveless my life was. "No. And thanks for bringing that up. I wasn't depressed enough."

Saitou let out a small chuckle. "It was my pleasure."

………………………

Saitou's POV

………………………..

Itachi sure has changed. Just a couple short years ago, it would annoy me just to look at her. She's still annoying, but less so. The incessant chatter has calmed and the terrible jokes she would spew forth have stopped. She waits now, bides her time, waiting for the right moment to make her statement. And most of the time it's a witty, razor sharp comment. She's interesting now. A far cry from the scrawny brat that would follow Shinomori around like some lost puppy.

But she's still easy to rile up. That happens to be my favorite hobby, next to slaying evil people, trying to provoke Battousai and smacking around that rooster-headed friend of his.

"So, I haven't noticed Shinomori bring you any Oniwabanshuu business. Stop playing okashira?"

………………………………

Misao's POV

………………………………

Oh, he had to start being an ass! It's official. Saitou Hajime has some sort of allergy to polite conversation. It's the only explanation. "For your information wolf, I was never playing at being okashira. I WAS okashira."

His eyebrow arched. "Was? Did you give the title back to Icicle?"

"No." I frowned slightly. "I disbanded the organization. We are no longer needed in this new era. It's a time of peace. We weren't needed to assist with police missions once you transferred here from Tokyo. And the others wanted to lead normal lives. I was being selfish keeping the clan together."

Saitou seemed taken aback by my words, wonder seeping into his amber eyes. "Sometimes you amaze me, Itachi. I never expected to hear something like that from you."

"Why not?"

"You were always so damn annoying with your ninja business. You seemed to live to be a ninja. I never thought you would be the one to end the clan."

I smirked at him. "I guess that proves you don't really know me, Saitou. Yes, I lived to be a ninja. But the only thing that came before that was my family. To make them happy, I had to let the Oniwabanshuu die. It was a hard decision, but one that I would make again in a heartbeat. They are all really happy now. All going their own ways in life, building the lives they want to lead. I'm very happy for them."

"What about you, weasel? What do you want from life?"

I blinked. What did I want from life? It was something I hadn't really thought of. "I don't know." I furrowed my brows together. "I haven't really thought about it. I was working as hostess in the Aoiya and I do enjoy it. I suppose that's what I'll do with my life. After all, Aoshi-sama and I are co-owners. We've hired new staff and renovated to keep the new employees from the living quarters. It's a little lonely with just the three of us though."

"Okina is still there?"

"Yes. He helped my grandfather build the Aoiya. Plus, he's too old to build a new life elsewhere."

"Why hasn't he come to visit?"

I choked up a little. "Jiya isn't in the best of health. Just traveling to the market exhausts him."

Saitou nodded and then tried to move into a lighter topic of conversation, much to my relief. "What have you been reading?"

I saw him look at the books curiously. I looked at them myself, wondering what had him so confused. Ah, the books in other languages. I was so used to them it didn't phase me what language I was reading in.

I picked up the philosophy text I had been studying. "I'm reading some of Plato's dialogues. Right now I'm studying 'Euthyphro.' It's about Socrates confronting a lawyer outside of court and learning this lawyer is going to prosecute his own father for murder. Socrates questions if this is a pious act and then they have a discussion about piety and what it actually means. However, the lawyer can only list pious actions, he cannot define piety. Every time he does, Socrates gets him twisted around and disproves his definitions."

Oh, I could babble on forever about philosophy. It was one of my favorite subjects. Saitou scooted closer to look at the characters in the book. "What language is that?"

"It's Latin."

Saitou peered curiously at the book. "You can read that? It makes no sense to me."

I giggled at his expression. He was unguarded, not wearing his normal smirk and I found myself delighting in it. It seems he had relaxed around me considerably. "Yes, I can read many languages. It's all part of my former profession." I gave him a bright smile and he leaned back into his previous position.

I saw his mask slipping back into place and found myself disappointed. I wanted to see him unguarded. I wanted to see the true Saitou. It confused me and scared me. Why was I so interested in Saitou all of a sudden? Before I knew what I was saying I blurted out, "Would you like me to read it to you sometime?"

More surprising than my offer, was his answer. "Sure. Is tomorrow evening okay?"

I nodded silently and he left my room, bidding me goodnight over his shoulder.

…………………………….

The next night, Saitou came to my room once the boys were asleep. I expected him to sit across from me, but he sat next to me, leaning against the wall I was propped against. "Ready when you are, Itachi."

I rolled my eyes. "What no pleasant conversation before we begin?"

He smirked at me. "There is no pleasant conversation with you. All that exists when you speak is nonsense and annoyance. Now read."

I growled, but began reading anyway. Saitou leaned his head back against the wall, eyes closed, legs stretched out in front of him, one ankle crossed over the other. As I read, I noticed him scooting closer, peering at the book and then at me. He seemed genuinely impressed that I could not only decipher the words so quickly but translate them into Japanese as if that's the language I was reading in the first place. As I read deeper into the short text, Saitou would stop me every now and then, either trying to clarify something or debate something with me. It was refreshing to have someone to talk about it with. I had always read these on my own. No one else in the Aoiya enjoyed philosophy like I did. Not to mention, Saitou was close enough I could feel his body heat and smell his scent. A very pleasant sensation. His warmth was welcoming, almost protective and his scent was of outdoors and rain, an intoxicating scent.

After I finished reading and we discussed the subject a bit, Saitou retired to bed after asking to meet again the next night. It appears Saitou and I had found something in common.

……………………….

The end of the month had arrived. Tokio and the boys were packed, the carriage waiting to take them to Aizu. Saitou and I did not have our philosophy readings for the week prior to their departure. Saitou spent those nights in his sons' room. My guess is he was watching them sleep, trying to get a little more time in before they left. I knew he wasn't sleeping. The dark circles under his eyes were a clear indication of his exhaustion.

Tokio and the boys came to say their goodbyes to me. The only ones I really hated to see go were the two little boys. I was still pissed at Tokio for doing this to Saitou. Even more so now that I knew the man a little better. He truly was a good person. After they left, Saitou retreated to his room, not emerging until the following day.

……………………………….

A/N: And now Tokio's gone. Along with the cute little boys, but don't worry! I have plans for Tatsumo and Tsuyoshi to come back later. I hope the whole Saitou/Misao thing isn't rushed. But, it's still only at friendship level here. No romance yet. If it is rushed, let me know. I think I could pull a little backtracking on it. Anyway, neat Tokio tidbit (since the real Tokio is very interesting): she was in the services of a princess named Teru in Aizu before marrying Saitou! Some sort of protector/warrior during an uprising there. There was a whole band of female fighters under the princess's leadership. Alright, that said, please review! Hugs & Kisses!


	5. Comfort

I'm on some sort of writing spree. I've just finished writing chapter 4 and now here I sit with chapter 5. Of course I'll still have to read this thing about 20 times before I post it. Me and my OCD over grammar and spelling (though somehow I still miss some of it). You know, much to my horror I've realized I forgot all about Eiji. Whoopsie! So, uh, he…uh…he was sent to live with someone else. Anyway, on with the show! Enjoy!

…………………………….

Courting The Weasel

Chapter 5: Comfort

…………………………….

I make my way into the kitchen, limping slightly. I can move around now, the break is almost completely healed. The doctor said exercising it a little by walking won't hurt it, but I still can't go home. He wants me to just walk around the house a little, getting some strength back into my unused limbs. As I look into the spotless kitchen, I frown. There is no evidence that Saitou ate breakfast this morning. This simply will not do. I won't allow him to run himself into the ground with his grief over his sons leaving. He's still their father damn it and they still need him.

I dress in a light summer yukata and make my way to the old doctor's house. A friendly old woman teeters to the open door, smiling brightly at me, old eyes crinkling at the edges. "How may I help you, dear?"

I smile in greeting, bowing slightly. "My name is Makimachi Misao and I've been staying at the Fujita residence due to an injury."

The old woman's face brightens in understanding. "Ah, yes. The lady with the broken leg. Is it healing properly?"

"Oh yes, very well thank you. But, I still can't make it to the market and I was planning on making dinner tonight. I was wondering if you know of anyone who could possibly pick up a few items for me?"

She nodded quickly. "Oh of course! My granddaughter was going to head into town this afternoon to pick up a few things. I'm sure she wouldn't mind picking up your supplies since she'll be there anyway."

I smiled gratefully. "Are you sure it won't be a bother? I don't want to impose."

The old woman shook her head, a hand waving dismissively. "Nonsense! No trouble at all. My granddaughter loves going to the market so I'm sure a few extra stops would actually be welcome."

I thanked her again as I scribbled down a few things, handing over plenty of money to cover the expenses.

As I limped back to the house, I frowned thinking about Saitou. I didn't know what he was feeling and I couldn't relate but I would try to help him in some way. Even if that way was something as trivial as cooking him a nice meal, at least it let him know someone still cared about him.

I plopped down on the porch as that statement swam in my head. Cared about him. Of course I did, I cared about everyone. All people were important in their own way. But why did it seem a little more important that Saitou knew someone cared? What about all the other people who were alone? Why wasn't I particularly worried about them? I tried to reason it was because I didn't know them and I wasn't around them like I was with Saitou. But the thought didn't hold much water. Not knowing someone never stopped me from nosing into their business before.

I suppose my feelings toward Saitou had become friendlier. I would even go so far as to say we ARE friends. Sure, we still argued. A lot. But that's what our relationship was originally based on. We can't turn our backs on our roots! Giggling at the thought I hefted myself up, heading for the kitchen to cook myself some breakfast. No use in both of us starving.

………………………………...

I busied myself around the house for the day, cleaning, though I hated it. I needed something to do. Weeks of sitting around idly had been horrible and any activity was a welcome change. I did the laundry, even Saitou's. The fact that I was acting like a dutiful housewife made me snort in laughter. The fact that 'Misao', 'dutiful housewife', and 'Saitou' should never be spoken in the same sentence sent me into greater fits of laughter.

The old woman's granddaughter had happily delivered my purchases from the market. Apparently the old lady was right. The girl was delighted to be able to shop a little longer. When she tried to give me my change I told her to keep it as payment for her help.

"Really? Do you really want me to keep it?"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. So much like me when I was that age. "Hai, keep it. Buy yourself something fun with it." I winked at her and she squealed.

"Oh, I know just the thing! There's this lovely ribbon I've been eyeing for weeks now and…oh I just can't wait!" She skipped back to her grandmother's house, still babbling about a ribbon.

I shook my head with a smile as I headed into the house to prepare dinner.

……………………………

Saitou arrived late that night, just as I suspected. He was going to bury himself in his work to keep from thinking about it. I greeted him from the chair I sat in, reading. "Hello, Saitou. How was work?"

He made a move to head to his room, not even replying to my question. Oh no you don't! I quickly stood up and grabbed his arm. "Wait, Saitou!"

He yanked it back viciously. "Let go, Itachi! I have no desire to sit out here and make small talk. I'm going to bed."

I will not lose this battle. I scurried in front of him, blocking the hallway. "No. I cooked you a decent meal. You didn't eat this morning and it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't eat lunch either. I won't allow you to just rot away in your room. Maybe the boys are gone to Aizu, but they still need you Saitou. You are still their father."

His eyes narrowed when I spoke of his sons, but softened right after. "Did you poison the food? You are a better cook than Tanuki, aren't you?"

Is he just giving in that easily? Wow, he must be more tired than I thought. Wait a minute…did he just insult me? Why that arrogant, no good… I'm glaring and glaring hard. "I work in a restaurant, baka. What do you think?"

"Look, weasel. I don't know if you cook the food or just waitress. So answer me."

I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "No, I didn't poison the food. And yes, I can cook much, much, MUCH better than Kaoru-san."

He arched an eyebrow at that statement. "I had heard rumors, but I didn't realize her food was that lethal."

I wasn't sure if that was an insult toward me, Kaoru-san, or both of us. Not that it mattered. Saitou was just a veritable cornucopia of insults. If he said something that wasn't meant as an insult but could be construed as one, he sure as heck wouldn't correct you if you thought he was being insulting.

I served him the food. Soba (much to his delight), tempura, rice, steamed vegetables and a chocolate cake for dessert. He quickly dug into the food, but eyed the cake strangely. "What is that?"

"It's a chocolate cake. We had this westerner come to the Aoiya to teach us how to cook some new dishes. This is a dessert we all loved. We never put it on the menu since it's a bit expensive to get the chocolate, but it's a great treat every now and then."

He nodded and resumed eating. I sat across from him to keep him company. We weren't talking, just a companionable silence while I read my book and he ate. I glanced up when I noticed he had stopped moving. He was glaring at a spot on the table, frowning. The look on his face was rather frightening. "S-Saitou?"

No response. He continued to glare and then his chopsticks snapped. Now I was thoroughly concerned. "Saitou? Say something. Anything. Are you alright?"

He spoke through clenched teeth. "Those were my sons too. My children. She had no right to take them from me. No right. I worked hard to provide for them and her all these years and she just takes them from me. Just like that." He snapped his fingers. "No remorse. Oh she said she was sorry, but I know her well enough to know she didn't mean it."

Saitou wasn't speaking to me. He was basically speaking to himself, forgetting anyone else was in the room. He needed to let his frustration out or he was going to snap one of these days.

I rested a hand on his arm, trying to give him some measure of comfort. "For what it's worth, Saitou, she truly wants you to be happy. She told me you deserve to find true love and it wasn't fair to keep you trapped in a loveless marriage."

He seemed to be jerked back to reality by my speech. He tried to slip his mask back in place but he just couldn't do it. He glared at me now. "The marriage I couldn't care less about! Good riddance to her! But my sons, MY sons are now off in Aizu. Ripped away from me by her. She speaks of happiness but takes away the two people who truly make me happy."

I can hear his voice waver. This is affecting Saitou more than I expected it would. Without even thinking, I just acted on instinct. I made my way around the table and embraced him lightly, arms resting around his neck. I was slightly surprised when his arms wrapped around my waist. Not totally shocked, though. Human contact is very comforting if you trust the person. That struck me and my eyes widened as I absent-mindedly stroked his hair. Did Saitou trust me? I knew he trusted very few people and the one person he trusted with his sons had betrayed him. The thought he possibly trusted me gave me a warm feeling.

I felt him bury his face into my hair. He was trying so hard not to let his emotions get the better of him. "Saitou, holding it all in will do you no good. Don't let your pride get in the way. You have to let it all out if you want to heal. You can trust me."

With those words spoken, his shoulders began to shake slightly. Tiny tremors that were so slight I wondered briefly if they were really there or not. Whether he was sobbing or laughing at me, I have no idea but I didn't really care much at the moment. It was only a few seconds of tremors, but he held on for many minutes and I would not let him go until he was ready. I offered him this comfort and I had no intentions of withdrawing until he did. I continued to softly stroke his hair, noting it was actually very soft and not the greasy feeling I thought would be there. His grip tightened and then he began to pull away. I braced my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Do you feel at least a little better?"

"Aa. Thank you, Itachi." He looked so exhausted.

"Go get some sleep. You look like crap." I smiled at him and he smirked. That smirk was a sight for sore eyes. I was so worried about him after yesterday, but that smirk was trademark Saitou.

"Is that supposed to be an insult, Itachi?"

I smiled brightly at him. "Why, Saitou! Would I insult you?" I batted my eyelashes innocently and he chuckled quietly.

"You try, but it usually doesn't work." He made it to his room just before my book hit the area he had been standing in.

He came back out right away. "Oi, weasel did you do my laundry?"

I nodded. "I had to occupy myself somehow."

He gave me a slight smile. A true smile that lit up his face. Why didn't he smile like that more often? Oh right. Scary police man mask. Must not show human side. "Thanks, weasel."

"You're welcome. Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi."

………………………………..

The next morning, Saitou was at his asshole-ish best. I was still getting dressed when I heard his shoji slide open. I had every intention of making breakfast but apparently I wasn't quick enough for his Royal Pain in the Ass.

"Itachi! Where's breakfast?"

You have got to be kidding me. How did Tokio deal with this? Actually, she _was_ more of the traditional wife type. Maybe she was always up earlier than him to have breakfast ready. Well, Saitou if you think Makimachi Misao will wait on you hand and foot…

I limped quickly down the hall and gave Saitou my best Aoshi-glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing ordering me around? I'm not your servant and I'm not your wife so you can just forget about me doing your bidding, you arrogant, loathsome, rotten, no good, baka, wolf!"

Saitou merely raised an eyebrow, the smirk on his face radiating his opinion that he was superior to everyone. "Such a broad vocabulary, weasel. I'm surprised you know so many words."

Oh, for crying out loud! Does this guy have no compassion at all? Just order people around and then insult them. That's the way of the Wolf of Mibu. "I didn't have to cook for you last night, Saitou. I did it out of kindness. Not that you would understand."

Saitou's smirk slipped and his eyes narrowed. I was worried that I had crossed some invisible line. "Kindness? Why do you think I allowed you to stay until you recovered?"

I'm not backing down. "Well, I'm sure Tokio had something to do with that."

Saitou gave me a hard glare and strode for the door. "Forget it. I'm going to work."

"Wait! What about breakfast?" I really didn't mean to make him mad. I was just trying to get him to argue with me, to bring out the Saitou I knew. I know how to handle that Saitou. This new semi-withdrawn Saitou I don't know how to act around.

"I'll get something before work." And then he was gone.

I spent my day the same way I did yesterday, cleaning, dusting, sweeping, and cooking dinner. When Saitou returned late that night I immediately began to reheat his dinner. "You know, if you didn't work so late, dinner would be freshly cooked by the time you came home?"

I saw Saitou's eyebrow quirk at that statement. "Well, Itachi. For someone who was so vehemently denying doing anything for me since she isn't my wife, you sure are acting like a doting wife."

Alright, blush out of embarrassment and get angry. And then I thought about the familiar way I had spoken to him. _'…if you didn't work so late…come home…' _The anger receded leaving only humiliation in its place. As my blush intensified, I heard Saitou's quiet chuckling. "Never mind, Weasel. Just bring my dinner, will you?"

The statement was a command, but with his gentle tone I couldn't bring myself to be angry with him. After a few bites, he broke the tense silence. "Why don't you read one of those books we were discussing before?"

There was a second of confusion while I tilted my head curiously. This evening had been rather surreal, leaving my mind in a haze. "Oh, the philosophy?"

Saitou nodded and I shook my head. "We've finished all of the ones I had." The thought saddened me. It was something I had shared with Saitou that I never had the opportunity to share with anyone else. I regretted it being over. There had to be something else. I had enjoyed that closeness. Whoa…wait…as absurd as the thought may seem…I _did_ enjoy my evenings with Saitou. "What about the novels I have?"

Saitou gave me a smirk. "I'm not sitting here while you read girly romance books to me."

I rolled my eyes. Is that what he thought of me? That I was some lovesick fool? Incredible. "For your information, Saitou, they are books about many things. There's comedy, action, drama, tragedy, and yes a little romance. But they're books from the 1500s to the 1600s. They were written by a European playwright named William Shakespeare and are considered some of the greatest literary works of all time."

With a thoughtful expression, Saitou leaned back from the table, regarding me silently for a moment. "I suppose I'll give it a shot. Go ahead and pick one. I'll stop you if it's too girly for my tastes."

As I headed for my books a wicked grin covered my face. Too girly, huh? I'll give him girly. Romeo and Juliet. Ah, yes. One of the greatest love stories and tragedies of all time. Oh, how I will enjoy this.

I returned with my precious book, eager to see how he reacted. Flipping it open, I raised the book to shield the devilish smirk trying to break through. At a quiet sigh, I lowered the book to look inquiringly at the wolf. "What?"

His eyelids drooped over amber eyes and he shook his head. "Can you not read anything in Japanese, Itachi?"

I giggled at the English characters in the book. "It keeps my skills in other languages sharp. The Oniwabanshuu may be just a memory but I have no intention of letting all those years of training be forgotten. There's nothing wrong with being educated."

I noticed there was a surge of glee inside me when he opened his eyes again. For the first time I noticed how incredibly beautiful they were and realized I could look into his eyes all day long. Such a silly thought, yet it was true. I shook my head and moved over to a more comfortable position against the wall, noticing Saitou coming over to join me. He leaned against the wall next to me, much like he always did during our philosophy readings.

With renewed mischief, I opened my book and began reading.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,   
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

I heard a groan at my side and looked at a dismayed Saitou. He slid a hand down his face with his eyes closed and then cracked one open to peer at me, clearly annoyed. "I said no romance books, Itachi."

"No, Saitou. It's not a romance book. It's a tragedy. Just listen. In a few more pages you'll be sucked into the real story of conflict between two families." I smiled lightly at him and he shot me a disbelieving glance.

"If you say so."

I inwardly grinned. He'd be so wrapped up in the story in the next few pages that he'd want to hear the rest. And oh what beautiful material that would be to hold over his head. Fearsome Wolf of Mibu interested in a love story. I held down my giggles and continued.

Within a few minutes, I glanced over out of the corner of my eye to notice him with the same expression that crossed his face each time I read a foreign language. Obviously he was impressed with my knowledge of foreign languages. The eyes narrowed in thought, lips pulled into a thin line, accompanied with curious glances thrown between me and the book. I often wondered if he realized how utterly unguarded he was in those moments.

Brushing my thoughts aside, I continued and within a few minutes, I noticed Saitou had scooted close enough to stare intently at the text in the book. He was slouched down so our heads were even and I felt a peculiar excitement as our arms brushed together. The warmth was comforting and I felt completely safe around him. It was a feeling I had never experienced before. Even with Aoshi-sama, he was so unapproachable most of the time that I was a little apprehensive around him. But with Saitou, I felt at peace. Lost in these thoughts I continued reading on auto-pilot until Saitou jolted me out of my daze.

"Itachi, something wrong?"

I looked over at his small frown and furrowed eyebrows, and momentarily stared into his amber eyes. Shaking myself from my lapse I shook my head. "Sorry, just got lost in thought for a minute. Shall we continue?"

Saitou nodded and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall.

A few minutes later, his head drooped onto my shoulder and I realized he had fallen asleep. Really, I had no idea what to do in this situation. I could wake him, but he'd been so exhausted lately and he looked so peaceful and relaxed. I studied his features for a while. His angular face, strong nose and chin, glossy black hair, thin lips, he was very attractive in a severe way. His most amazing feature of course was his breathtaking eyes, sadly closed in his sleep.

I don't know what it was. Something about Saitou was drawing me in, making me feel things I didn't even want to feel for him. He was someone I used to despise; the sight of him would make me curl my lips in distaste before. Now I looked forward to him coming back from work, enjoyed our readings, and treasured the embrace we shared the other night at dinner. It was easier to not like him. If he found out about my feelings there was no doubt he would tease me, embarrass me, humiliate me, and then reject me. In his eyes I was probably still a kid. After all he is nineteen years older than me. At my age he had already lived a lifetime and I'm just now starting to experience real life.

Besides all that, I couldn't even really classify my feelings. I had never felt what I was feeling before, had no comparison for it and therefore didn't understand it. There was no use fretting over it. I would never have a chance at a relationship with Saitou so there was no reason to try to figure out my feelings on the issue. Deciding to just enjoy the moment of unwitting closeness, I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Saitou's, falling asleep quickly.

………………………………….

A/N: YAY! I've been WAITING to get to this part. This starts the whole point of the story. Yes, five chapters and I'm finally getting to the main plot. Of course, those five chapters were necessary. And it's not quite the way I had imagined it. Saitou was supposed to realize his feelings first, hence the title. But, alas, my stories seem to just run away and do as they wish without me. Ah well. I'll get there eventually. Anyway, please review! Hugs & Kisses!


	6. Realization and Homecoming

Sorry about the delay in updating. I took a few college classes this summer and the past two weeks were filled with final papers and tests. Why do they save it all up for the end? And then I just had a plain old case of writer's block. Anyway, hope you enjoy the next installment of…(announcer echoing voice)…Courting the Weaselllll!

Disclaimer: Nah, still don't own it. I can always hope though…

Warning: Language gets a little rough. Strike that. More than a little rough. Saitou's thinking. (grin) Quite a few POV shifts, but it's kind of necessary.

…………………………

Courting The Weasel

Chapter 6: Realization and Homecoming

………………………….

Saitou's POV

……………………………

I woke up slowly, blinking groggily. It wasn't often that I woke feeling so well rested. Usually I jolted awake from a feeling of danger. I didn't have Bakumatsu nightmares like Battousai since I am firmly committed to my code of 'Aku. Soku. Zan.' However, years in the Shinsengumi followed by years of being a top police officer meant danger was a constant companion. It made sleep a rarity and a restful sleep an impossible goal.

But, this morning I feel like I definitely had a good night's sleep. As my mind came into focus I noticed a few things out of place. First, I wasn't in my room. Second, I wasn't in my futon. Third, I still had on part of my uniform. And fourth, I was in someone's lap. Due to the deep breathing behind me, I figured the person was still asleep so I turned over carefully to confirm who I thought it was.

Sure, enough. Weasel. I knew she'd make my life miserable. That damn romance book of hers put me to sleep and now she's making me realize I don't hate her. Damn it, I don't know what I feel anymore. She's not what I expected or remembered her to be. When we were at that stupid restaurant and I saw her with Shinomori, I couldn't believe it was her. The person I was looking at was a gorgeous young lady, not the hyper-active and annoying Itachi. I was easily able to brush it off. Appearances can be deceiving. But then when she started staying here, she started playing havoc on my state of mind. I actually found myself enjoying her company, wanting to be around her, looking forward to our readings at night. It was driving me crazy.

And now, I had a good night's sleep on her lap. As I stared at her, I realize much to my dismay, that she is quite beautiful. Those pouty lips and those enormous green eyes are mesmerizing. The tiny frame makes her seem fragile and precious and her truth and innocence are endearing.

Fuck! What do I feel for the little weasel? Is it lust? There is desire there, but it isn't unbearable. Plus, there is another overriding feeling with Itachi. There's a need to protect her and keep her safe. I also don't want her to leave once she gets better. But she will. Maybe it's a good thing. It will let me get my head back on straight and forget these strange emotions.

I feel a smirk forming as I decide to pretend to sleep until she wakes up. I definitely want to experience her reaction. Turning back over, I closed my eyes waiting for her to stir.

………………………

Misao's POV

……………………….

I really don't want to open my eyes. I was having wonderful dreams about being a child again with my fellow Oniwabanshuu playing with me. But I just couldn't make myself go back to sleep. There was a strange weight in my lap that I didn't recognize. I peered down curiously with one eye cracked open and let out a slight, "Eep!"

Saitou was laying on my lap, looking quite comfortable. The baka! Who does he think he is laying on me like that? However, logic kicked in quickly and I remembered I could have woken him last night but I didn't. So, it is kind of my own fault. Sighing I looked down at his peaceful features.

Without thought, my hand slowly inched for his hair, one finger brushing his temple before they all stroked through his black locks. I let out another sigh and whispered to him. "Baka. Things were so much easier when I hated you. I don't know what I feel anymore. It's all so confusing. All I know is I don't hate you and you're actually rather…nice. And of course quite handsome. Stupid Wolfie."

I let my hand slip from his hair and fall to my side. Deciding he couldn't sleep there all day I reached down again to wake him. "Hey, Saitou. You can't sleep on my lap all day, baka!"

I watched him jolt up and I had to rear my head back to avoid a painful head knocking. He looked at me strangely and I tried to break the tense silence with a cheerful smile. "Ohayo, Saitou!"

When he continued to just stare I started to fidget. "Uh, sorry but you looked too peaceful last night so I didn't want to wake you. You've been pretty tired lately and I didn't want you to get too exhausted."

Finally he shook his head slightly and gave me a smirk. "No it's fine, Itachi. Go make me some breakfast, will you?"

My mouth fell in shock. "I can't believe you! The first thing you say to me is 'get me breakfast'? So demanding!"

The smirk deepened. "Actually the first thing I said to you is 'No it's fine, Itachi.' And I did say 'will you'. That makes it a request, really. Not a demand."

I scowled and grit my teeth as I headed into the kitchen anyway. Saitou followed closely and sat at the low table to watch, which I found infuriating. If he was going to be in the kitchen he might as well help.

"Hey, Weasel. Why aren't you as contrary as you used to be?"

Some of my anger dissipated as I considered the abrupt and seemingly random question. I really was less of a loud-mouth nowadays. "Well, I guess it's just because I've grown up a lot in the past few years. Really the last time you and I had much interaction I was sixteen. And then it was during an important mission for you and a trying time in my life, so I guess neither one of us was ourselves then. The same question could be posed to you."

Saitou shrugged. "You didn't really know me. Most people don't. I'm only myself at home. Well, I guess I'm myself in public too, but it's a rougher version."

I nodded absently and turned around to continue chopping vegetables. "Well, if you plan on sitting in here, you could at least chop a few things for me."

I turned a pleading face to him and he glared at me. "Saitou Hajime does not cook."

"Fine, fine. I _could_ start to cook like Kaoru-san. Making inedible food isn't too hard." As I said this, more to myself than him, I saw his face darken out of the corner of my eye.

"Give me something to chop, ahou."

With a clap and a smile I handed him a few vegetables while I got to work on the rice and miso soup.

A few minutes later, I put the food on the table and commented on how perfectly he cut the vegetables.

"I'm a sword master. A knife is basically a miniature sword."

A few minutes later I started to giggle; uncontrollable, girly, embarrassing giggles. Saitou looked at me with a frown. "What's so funny?"

I managed to get my fit under control and answered with a few escaped giggles. "I was just imagining you Gatotsu-ing giant vegetables." And then I erupted into giggles once again. It wasn't that funny in retrospect, but at that moment it was hilarious.

I noticed Saitou fighting down the quirk at the corners of his mouth. "Ahou."

…………………………

Saitou's POV

…………………………

I'll never get my work done. The damn weasel just had to confess to some sort of feelings for me. Actually all she really said was I was 'nice' and 'quite handsome.' I felt my lips pull into a smirk. So, little Itachi has some desire for the Wolf of Mibu.

What was that she called me again? Wolfie? Hmm. I can't say I don't like it. It actually suits me well. I guess it's only fair that she have some sort of name for me since I dubbed her 'Weasel' at our first meeting.

A sharp knock on my door ended my musings and I almost smiled at the interrupting cop, thankful for the distraction. As much as I was dreading it, Itachi really needed to go home so I could live life normally again.

………………………………

Misao's POV

………………………………..

As I puttered around, cleaning yet again, the old doctor came over to check on my leg. "Ohayo! How are you?" I smiled a bright smile at him.

His eyes crinkled as he replied. "I'm quite well, Makimachi-san. How is the leg feeling?"

I hobbled over to a chair. The limp was still noticeable, but it wasn't so bad and the pain was practically gone. The only thing causing the limp was the still weak muscles in my leg. "It's feeling much better."

As he gingerly poked and prodded and checked the joints, he made a few sounds of approval before smiling widely at me. "I have good news, Makimachi-san! The break is healed and you can go home now."

I clapped my hands and did a little cheer. "Thank you so much! I've missed my family!"

The kind old man chuckled at my enthusiasm and left me with a tea to ease any discomfort and instructions to continue to rest whenever my leg began to feel sore. He volunteered to send word to the Aoiya that I would be ready to go home tomorrow and I eagerly accepted the offer.

After he left, I let the forced smile slip from my features. Sure, I was genuinely happy to be going home. But, I realized I would miss Saitou. It was strange to think about, yet it was true. Damn wolf had grown on me! I began to worry that Saitou wouldn't take care of himself once I had gone. He probably wouldn't eat right. And with no one here to make sure he was coming home and sleeping properly, he would undoubtedly bury himself in tons of work, pushing himself to the point of exhaustion. I sighed and headed to the room I had been staying in to start packing my things.

…………………………….

I looked up from the book I was reading when Saitou walked in the front door. "Hey, Weasel."

"Hey, Wolfie." My eyes went wide and I froze when what I said registered. I just called him by a freaking endearment I had called him in my head. NNNNOOOOOO!

I noticed him smirk and I headed to the kitchen to heat his dinner, hoping the action would calm the blush I could feel heating my face and stave off any smart remarks he may make. "Why the blush?"

Crap. Of course, why would anything stop the Wolf of Mibu from humiliating someone? It was what he lived for! Maybe the phrase, 'Silence is golden' had merit in this situation. If I didn't open my big mouth, I wouldn't dig myself a deeper hole and Saitou would have no further ammunition to taunt me with. Deciding to keep silent, I merely stirred his dinner, avoiding eye contact. Would he let it go? No such luck.

I heard his footsteps as he neared and felt the blush intensify as he leaned back against the counter next to me, scrutinizing my face. He frowned suddenly and I chanced a glance at him. "Are you afraid of me, Itachi?" Huh? What was he talking about now?

"What? No! Of course I'm not afraid of you. What kind of stupid question is that?"

He smiled slightly after my response, replacing it quickly with a trademark smirk. I finally know the truth behind that smirk now. It wasn't really a tool to infuriate people _all_ the time. A majority of the time, yes. But not all the time. That smirk also served to mask his emotions, to hide what he really felt. It was a protective measure for someone who wasn't able to be himself in public. With that revelation came a surge of sympathy for Saitou. Not pity. I knew he didn't want pity and I certainly wouldn't pity him for a life he chose. But it had to be difficult to have to hide yourself when you were around others.

I went to set his dinner on the table and sat across from him with my book like usual. "So, how was your day?" He would normally grunt in response and then he'd turn to his dinner and I to my book and we'd sit in comfortable silence until he was finished and we'd have our normal reading. Today, he surprised me with his response.

"Tell me, Itachi. Do you really want to know or are you just making small talk?"

I tilted my head curiously. Did I really want to know? I surprised myself when I realized I _did_ indeed want to know. "I want to know."

Saitou nodded once. "I see. Very well. I dealt with idiots who don't know how to do their jobs all day. I filled out a pile of paperwork that was as high as my knee and I interrogated a suspect, which I must admit is the part of my job I enjoy the most."

I closed my book and set it aside, propping my chin in a palm. "You really are a twisted individual, Saitou."

The smirk deepened. "Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

He turned back to his food and I studied him a moment. "Why do you enjoy interrogating?"

"I can use any means necessary to get my answers." The devilish tilt to the smirk caught me off guard and I actually felt a strange heat pool in my belly from it. No, Misao! Bad!

Deciding to keep talking to stop any strange desire for Saitou I asked another question. "Do you really think all your officers are idiots? And if they did a good job, would you even admit it?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "I have to admit they are better than they used to be. And I do have a few competent officers that I can trust to get the job done. But most of the people who join the force are just kids who don't have the discipline or respect for authority that they should. And no I wouldn't admit they did a good job because that just grows egos and I won't have that on my force."

I stifled my giggle. "No, wouldn't want anyone to nose in on your 'ego space', would we?"

There was a playful glint in the glare I received and I smirked at him in response, picking up my discarded book to continue reading. I lifted the book higher to hide my growing blush. Dang, why did he have to glare like _that_? It was sexy and the strange heat was zinging through my belly again. Wait…sexy? Did I just say Saitou was…sexy? I did. The heat receded in my belly and my face as I puzzled over my statement. Of course I found him attractive. I had already admitted that plenty of times, but never had sexy entered the equation.

………………………….

Saitou's POV

…………………………

I saw Itachi's blush form as she lifted her book higher. I smirked as I went back to eating. I had intentionally smirked and glared suggestively, wanting to see her reactions. She had continued quickly after the smirk, effectively fighting down her blush that was almost non-existent. I had to applaud her for that. The blush from the glare was far more pronounced and the awkwardly raised book was a dead give away.

After a few moments of silence, I noticed the book lower to a more natural position and saw she was twirling a lock of hair as she read, brow furrowing every now and then. She was actually quite pretty like that. I finished eating and watched her for a moment, just watched. She began to chew on her bottom lip and I was spellbound as she let it go, swollen, red and wet. I didn't know she could be so seductive when she wasn't paying attention. I stood and moved over to the wall we always leaned against for our readings. "Well, are you going to continue that damn romance book from last night or not?"

She stood quickly and sat next to me, arms brushing slightly as she did. She frowned as she glanced at me. "This will be our last reading."

What? My stomach started doing odd flips as I looked at her. I knew what was coming next and found myself wishing she wouldn't say it.

"The doctor said my leg is healed and I can go home. He sent word to the Aoiya and they'll be coming to take me home tomorrow."

My stomach clenched and I nodded silently. All right, time to make a response. "Finally. Now I can get back to my life and not have to take care of you." Even I can admit that was one of my more pathetic attempts. The truth was _she_ had taken care of _me_ since Tokio left. I just didn't have it in me to come up with anything better.

……………………….

Misao's POV

………………………….

I smiled at Saitou's attempt at a response. It was apparent he wasn't really looking forward to me leaving. It warmed me and I began our reading. I noticed he was getting closer and closer slowly. We were already sitting close together, but he didn't stop until we were practically pressed together. A large hand pressed the book down into my lap and I looked up in surprise. "Saitou?"

He was frowning slightly, staring at me intently. With his glowing amber eyes he really did resemble a wolf at that moment. Without thought, "Wolfie?" slipped through my lips and his eyes narrowed fractionally before his lips softly swept over mine.

It was so much more gentle than I ever thought Saitou could be and I felt my eyes drift close in response. The barely touching sweep grew to a chaste press of lips and when I felt his tongue against my bottom lip I granted him entrance. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as the kiss continued and I moved my hands up to tangle in his hair. As I tentatively brushed my tongue against his, he gave a slight start and drew back. With a murmured apology he left the house, leaving me in a dazed state.

I brought a trembling hand to my lips and I felt a silly smile spread across my face. That kiss was amazing and unlike any of the ones I had shared with Aoshi-sama. Those had been awkward and uncomfortable. This one had caused me to feel that increasingly familiar heat in my belly and I'm sure if I had been standing my knees would have given out. My lips tingled and I wanted nothing more at that moment than to feel his lips on mine again. He tasted slightly of smoke and instead of disgusting I found it comforting, something that was undeniably Saitou.

I looked toward the door, the silly smile becoming a fond one. I couldn't fault him for leaving. He was probably just as confused as I was about what we felt, maybe even more so. He was still technically married, his wife had just recently left, and he had children to consider. Sighing, I headed for my room. He probably wouldn't want me up when he came home and quite frankly, I didn't want any words to spoil what we had shared.

……………………………

Saitou's POV

…………………………….

Damn it! Damn! Damn! DAMN! SHIT! FUCK! My mind continued to scream out every expletive I knew. I normally wasn't one for coarse language, but Itachi had my mind in turmoil. Why was I all over her like that? What was so special about the little weasel that had broken my restraint? I frowned as I continued to stalk through the streets of Kyoto, wishing someone would start trouble so I could beat them to a pulp. Fighting would be immensely helpful right now.

Of course, on this night no one was out causing trouble. Morons. The peaceful night left me with nothing to occupy my mind but thoughts of Weasel. Misao. It felt weird to even think her name. I had never called her 'Misao' before. The one question that had circulated through my mind lately was what did I feel for her? I can feel a headache coming on. Great. Just what I need to improve my already fantastic mood.

I made my way to the river and just stared at the water, as if the ripples would give some sort of answer to my dilemma. With a growl I plunked down on a bench and lit a cigarette. Gods, I needed that right now. I looked at the glowing end and realized that since Tokio left and while Misao and I had been alone, I didn't smoke at home. I still smoked at the station, I smoked on the way home, but never when I was around Misao. It wasn't some sort of consideration for her. I just never felt the urge to have one.

I stayed at the station later than I used to, but I left home later than I used to also. Was that significant in some way? After thinking for a minute, I came to the conclusion that it was. I rose later to have breakfast with Misao, though we usually had a fight in the mornings. But far from being unpleasant, the fights actually were amusing to me and made me that much more fond of the little weasel. Tokio had never argued with me, being the calm and acquiescing wife. Misao was a spitfire and it ignited something within me to know she spoke her mind and would never be fully tamed.

I used to come home early so I could have dinner with my sons. And though Misao and I never ate dinner together, it was always waiting for me and Misao would jump up to heat it without a second thought. She would sit there reading, just a presence to keep me company and it was nice. The silence was always a comfortable one. I had to admit she was also a wonderful cook, probably better than Tokio who I had always imagined had no equal in culinary skills.

The readings we had at night were soothing. Her voice was pleasant and would erase much of the strain that accumulated during the day. She was much more intelligent than I had originally thought her to be and it still amazed me when she would easily read and interpret another language.

My mind next wandered to the few physical moments we had. The embrace during dinner, just after Tokio had left. I had allowed her to hug me. Not only that, I had returned the gesture. It was very unlike me and I wondered what I was thinking, but I didn't want to let go. She was just so comfortable and warm and calming. Her scent of flowers was intoxicating and I could have stayed in that embrace for the entire night. Then when I had sat close to her during our readings. I could never stop myself from scooting closer. Her warmth was addictive. I wanted to feel it again and again. And that night when we fell asleep together. I obviously trusted her enough to be unguarded and allow myself to sleep. And sleep deeply. I hadn't been that content in a long time, at least twenty years. And this kiss just now. I don't know what possessed me to kiss her, but after seeing her bottom lip after she chewed on it, I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. That little tongue came out to wet her lips as she read and that was it. I couldn't stop myself. She tasted wonderful, a clean taste with a trace of mint. Luckily her tongue jerked me back to reality. She was only nineteen, half my age. She was innocent and carefree while I was battle-hardened and jaded. Yet she was mature beyond her years and somehow we got along well. Sure we argued, but there was never any real venom in the scuffle. Frustration and aggravation, yes. But we were never truly angry with each other.

I sighed as I continued to stare at the water. My eyes widened as I realized that with all of those things I just listed, Misao had me acting completely unlike myself. And I can't say I wasn't happy with it. I had freely made my decisions without her prodding me to make them. I wanted to act the way I did, however odd it was for me. I smirked. It was almost as if she was somehow taming me without me noticing. No one had managed that before.

I felt a deep chuckle rumbling up through my chest. I couldn't stop it from spilling forth as the truth struck me suddenly and I whispered. "Holy shit! The Wolf of Mibu has fallen in love with a weasel."

………………………………..

Misao's POV

………………………………...

I sat in my room at the Aoiya, truly happy to be home. But, I kinda missed Saitou. He wouldn't have been home right now, but I would have been surrounded by his things, his scent, his essence. Corny, I know. But I couldn't help it. I was used to him by now and I was missing him.

I had been asleep when he returned the previous night and he was gone by the time I woke up. I truthfully don't know whether he had even come home. I assume he did but I guess he could have just as easily stayed at the station.

Aoshi-sama had shown up just after lunch to help me back home. I was glad it was a little later in the day. That gave me time to take care of Saitou just once more, even though I wouldn't be there that night. I prepared him a quick dinner and a note.

_**Wolfie,**_

_**Just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. It was very kind of you. I never meant any of the mean things I said to you in the beginning…well maybe some of them. But I actually grew pretty fond of you after a while. I'll miss our readings. It was fun to have someone to talk about philosophy with or read with. Sorry about 'Romeo & Juliet'. I just couldn't help myself! There's dinner on the stove. Thank you again. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll actually miss you. Don't worry about what happened. I don't regret it and you shouldn't either. Sometimes things happen, Saitou. See you around!**_

_**-Makimachi Misao**_

My stomach clenched as I remembered the note. I meant every word of it. I really was going to miss him and I didn't regret that kiss at all. The memory of it still caused that silly smile to creep across my face. I could feel it starting when Jiya burst into my room.

"CIAO! MY PRETTY MISAO!" He may have been in poor health, but that bear hug still had its old crushing strength in it. And his lungs were obviously in perfect working order.

As I was dropped unceremoniously from the embrace I coughed to catch my lost breath. "Geez, Jiya! Did you have to make me deaf AND knock the wind out of me?"

The old man laughed heartily and slapped me on the back a few times. "I missed you my dear! It has been six long weeks without your pretty face to entice new customers!"

I smiled as I shook my head at him. "Seriously, Jiya. I doubt you lost any business without me around."

He chuckled and turned serious. "Actually Misao, there's something Aoshi and I would like to discuss with you."

"What is it, Jiya?" He never took that tone unless it was very serious and I was slightly worried as Aoshi-sama came in wearing the same expression.

We all got situated and Aoshi-sama started. "Misao, we understand that Saitou's wife left him while you were still there."

I remained silent. What were they getting at? Oh. Oh for the love of… Aoshi-sama continued. "Why did she leave him, Misao?"

Well, that wasn't exactly the question I was expecting. "It isn't my place to say. If you need to know, ask Saitou. If he wishes, he'll tell you."

He and Jiya shared a quick look and got back to questioning me. Jiya was the one to speak next. "We just want to make sure he was a gentleman."

I smiled at them. "Saitou is an honorable man. You don't have to worry."

With a smile Jiya squeezed my hand before he turned playful. "So, what is he like out of the public eye?"

I laughed at him. "Oh, Jiya! I'm not telling you that. It's not my place to say anything."

Jiya looked at me shocked. "You're not telling your old Jiya?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Sorry."

He and Aoshi-sama shared a look and a smile. Aoshi-sama leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Is that what you wanted to hear, Saitou?"

I saw two beautiful amber eyes behind the four locks of hair I had started to find adorable. I felt my breath catch as a devilish smirk was sent my way.

………………………………

A/N: Oh yes, dear readers. The chase is on. Wheeee! I was struggling with this and it took me a week to get to four pages and then it took off for some reason and in two hours I had 12 pages. Hmmm. So anyway, review please! They're an author's best friend. And I don't think I've said it, but a huge THANK YOU to those who have reviewed so far. (Goes gangsta) Much love to my peeps! Ahem. Anyway, Hugs & Kisses!


	7. Endings & Beginnings

Yay! I'm inspired again! (Please don't hurt me for the delay in updating! I just didn't have anything good to write.) Am I evil? You'll probably answer 'yes' when you read the beginning. Hope you enjoy!

On a side note, if you like A/M and want to laugh your ass off, go read Pendari's stories. She's awesome and I love her bunches! (glomps Pendari)

Disclaimer: I don't own RK or its characters. And I'm pretty sure that no matter how much I beg or plead, Watsuki-san won't give them to me. (sigh)

……………………………….

Courting The Weasel

Chapter 7: Endings & Beginnings

………………………………

I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly into the darkness. Crap. No Saitou, no Aoshi-sama, no Jiya. Just me, my futon, my room and night. I absolutely hate the dreams that have bits of reality and then bits of fantasy woven together. They always seem so real. Everything in that dream had been true, up to the part where Jiya says he missed me for those six weeks. I had written that note to Saitou and I had made him dinner one last time. The rest following Jiya's comment was nonsense. I wasn't interrogated and Saitou hadn't shown up.

Great. That dream made me miss him even more. I tried to go back to sleep, but I just ended up staring at my ceiling and thinking of Saitou. It was probably a good thing. I needed to think about what I felt for Wolfie. It seemed to be a little more than a crush.

I did have crushes on other guys while 'in love' with Aoshi-sama, but I had only thought they were attractive. There wasn't this gnawing desire to be around them constantly. I wanted to be around Saitou. It makes me laugh to think about it. The one person I had purposely avoided for years was now the person I wanted to be around all the time. I could never get over that fact.

I liked his company. I liked his smell. I liked that arrogant smirk. I liked the playful glares. I liked the insulting banter between us. I flat-out liked Saitou Hajime.

Thinking on it further, I liked his embrace. I liked his warmth. I liked the feel of his arms. I liked his smoky taste. I liked his lips. I liked his kiss. I desire Saitou Hajime.

Okay, so we've covered that I like him and I desire him. But was there anything past that? Did I love him? Did I need him? Did I want to pursue a relationship with him? I probably shouldn't even dwell on it. Knowing Saitou, I could admit to him how I feel and he'll laugh and throw it in my face. But then again, _he_ kissed _me_. That had to count for something, didn't it?

I noticed the light growing in my room and gave up on sleep. I crept downstairs to start breakfast for everyone and my mind wandered to Saitou once again. I wanted to see him again, but the problem was how to do so. I couldn't very well just show up. I didn't know when he would be at home and I didn't want to bother him at work. Maybe if I wrack my brain for a while something will come to me.

…………………..

Saitou's POV

……………………

Alright. Coming in at four in the morning is a bad idea, since I'm required to be here at the station until six in the evening. It's just past two and I'm at the stage where everything seems like a dream. A hazy sort of reality that occurs with lack of sleep. Granted, I had never been one to get much sleep. However, I didn't sleep at all last night. So, I had been awake since yesterday morning. And now, I can admit to being tired.

Why the lack of sleep? Itachi. The damn girl has been a constant in my thoughts for the past few weeks. I thought that once she left I could regain my sanity and forget her. But no. I go home and there's dinner waiting, just like before. And that stupid note. She just had to go and say she would miss me and didn't regret the kiss. If she was trying to make sure she would plague my thoughts, she succeeded.

Perhaps I'm getting worked up over nothing. She left just yesterday. Maybe I need to wait a while longer and with time things will get back to normal. Although, I do believe I love her. Which is ridiculous really. I have nothing to offer that slip of a girl but a jaded warrior's soul and the danger that comes with my job.

And even though I'm well aware of that, I can't help but want to be selfish. Each time I tell myself that I'll forget her in time, my stomach twists and my chest clenches. Apparently, my body doesn't want to accept what my mind is thinking.

A rap on my door cuts my musings short. "Fujita-san? We have a letter for you."

I look at the address and my breath halts. It's from the courts in Aizu. It still isn't the thought of my divorce that hurts. Tokio and I were friends and nothing more. As far as her new love goes, I truly wish her well. I no longer harbor such ill feelings over it. Maybe it's because the absence of her companionship was replaced by a young, energetic and beautiful weasel girl.

What makes my pulse pound is the fear that custody papers will be included. She said she didn't want to keep the boys from me, but that anxiety will be present until this is all settled. With shaky fingers I open the letter and ruffle through the papers. Just divorce papers. I sigh in relief as I realize that not only did she stick to her word about the boys, but she is not asking for any monetary assistance from me. I will of course continue to send money for my children's needs, but it will be done without her asking.

It looks like my need for a few weeks from Itachi will be granted. All I need to do is talk to the captain about my leave and I'll be off to Aizu for awhile to settle things.

………………………

Misao's POV

………………………

Okay, it's shortly after lunch time and I still have no idea on how to approach Wolfie. And it's driving me absolutely crazy. I can't help but think about that kiss over and over. The more I think about it, the more I want to feel it again. What hurts most is he probably will never allow it again.

As I sit by the koi pond deep in thought, Aoshi-sama sits next to me. "Hello, Misao."

"Hey, Aoshi-sama."

"You seem pretty distracted today. Care to talk about it?"

I blinked over at him. Did Aoshi-sama really just offer to…talk about it? I guess my thoughts were written on my face because he started to chuckle lightly. "Well, I figured it always helped me when I had someone to listen to me. I thought maybe I could repay the favor."

I blushed slightly at the little smile he gave me. He was still undoubtedly the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes upon. My thoughts immediately shifted to Wolfie and I smiled. He wasn't exactly what I would call 'beautiful'. He was handsome, rugged, strong, masculine, perfect.

Aoshi-sama noticed my far-off look and dazed smile. "Okay, what is it?"

Should I tell him? It may help my dilemma; but then again he may lecture me about having feelings for someone 19 years my senior. I guess I'll never know until I try. "Well, you see." I blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably, not sure how to say it. Direct is probably my best option. "I think I fell in love with Saitou."

The wide eyes and slightly gaping mouth were half-expected. Aoshi-sama normally doesn't respond like that, but this was a bit of a shock, I'm sure. After he floundered for a second he responded. "Misao, are you sure?"

"No, hence the 'I think' part. But that's only part of the problem. I know I like him. I mean he's rude and arrogant and frustrating, but he's still got this under layer of 'nice'. And I definitely find him attractive. The other part of the problem is I don't know how he feels. I don't want to tell him my feelings only to have him fling it in my face and laugh at me."

Aoshi-sama smiled and patted my hand. "You won't know until you try. Look at the two of us. It took us years to admit an attraction to each other and then after our date we realized we just didn't click. We both wasted time pining after each other when that wasn't what we really wanted."

I nodded and then mumbled, "Don't have to worry about a brotherly kiss though."

Aoshi-sama stiffened. "What?"

"He kissed me on my last night there." My face started to heat with my confession.

The tall ninja at my side blinked rapidly at me. "He did what?"

"He k-kissed me." Great. Now I'm stuttering. That's it, Misao. Make yourself look like a fool.

Aoshi-sama's expression darkened. "Did he force himself?"

"What? No! He was a perfect gentleman. It was unexpected, but it was…wonderful." I felt the silly smile creep across my face.

"Well then. Tell him how you feel."

"But, Aoshi-sama…"

"No, Misao. You love him. Trust me. The silly smile, the fact you didn't want to leave yesterday, you still want to be around him after admitting his flaws. Just one last question."

I nodded slowly. "Did his kiss make your knees weak?"

I laughed lightly, trying to ease my discomfort. Aoshi-sama may be my best friend and confidante now, but some things are still a bit awkward to discuss with him. "Well, we were sitting, but…I'm sure if I had been standing I would have collapsed."

Aoshi-sama nodded. "Then that's settled. Tell him how you feel. And don't worry about him not feeling the same way. If he kissed you, then he obviously feels something. There may be some difficulty because of the age gap and Saitou's immense stubbornness, but if you two are really meant to be together, it'll happen."

I can't believe Aoshi-sama said so many words at one time. Granted, he had opened up a lot since his return but I just think he set a new record. And relationship advice? From Mr. Icicle himself? I'm sure hell is freezing over right about now.

…………………………..

Saitou's POV

…………………………..

It's been two weeks since I've seen Weasel. I figured I would have had enough time to get over her by now, but the intensity of my feelings toward her has grown.

I've enjoyed the time with my sons. And Hiroshi, Tokio's silk merchant, seems like a good person. But I keep wishing there was a little Itachi here with me to help me through this.

The divorce itself isn't hard, but seeing my sons go home with their mother and a man who isn't me every night is difficult. I can picture them having that family dinner like we used to have and it tears me apart. I know Tokio's happier and that's great. Like I said before, I truly wish her well. And I know my job is too dangerous and demanding to keep the boys with me, but still.

Hiroshi, Tokio and I are currently sitting on a bench, watching Tsutomu and Tsuyoshi playing in the park. Tokio spoke, cutting off my thoughts. "So, Hajime, did Misao make a full recovery?"

She just had to bring up Itachi didn't she? As if I wasn't thinking about her enough. "Yes, she's fine."

"And you seem well. Have you been eating and sleeping properly?"

I almost chuckled at her. "Damn weasel practically force fed me sometimes."

I caught Tokio's pleased smile out of the corner of my eye. "What are you smiling about?"

Tokio's smile only grew. "I knew you had feelings for her. I saw it when we were at that restaurant last year. You couldn't stop looking at her. And then when she was staying with us, you enjoyed her company."

"Don't read too much into it, woman. At that restaurant I just couldn't believe she was the same annoying Itachi I had met. And after I heard about you meeting someone else… well if the positions were reversed wouldn't you seek someone else's company?"

If her smirk was any indication, she didn't believe me one bit. I have to say I don't believe me either. The excuses don't make much sense. One glance at that restaurant would have satisfied my normal curiosity. And I was more of a solitary person. I don't normally seek out anyone's company.

Luckily, the boys came running up to save me from Tokio's questioning. "Otousan!"

"Otousan!"

I was tackled by Tsutomu and Tsuyoshi. "Hey boys, your Otousan's getting old. You can't tackle me like that."

They laughed and the sound washed over me. So carefree and innocent. If only I could keep them like that, but the world doesn't work that way. Tsutomu brushed his unruly bangs from his eyes. "Otousan, will you bring Misao-san with you next time?"

Tsuyoshi jumped up and down in his spot. "Yeah, yeah! Or maybe we could visit you and Misao-san could come over?"

I heard Tokio giggle next to me. "It seems she has quite the fan club."

Tsutomu and Tsuyoshi smiled widely. Tsuyoshi's golden eyes glowed in delight. "She's lots of fun! She makes up great stories!"

Tsutomu smiled in agreement and I couldn't help my chuckle. "We'll see, boys. I'm not making any promises."

They pouted slightly, but nodded. "Now, I didn't say 'no'. I just said 'we'll see'."

They brightened up and bounced off to play again.

………………………………...

The courts had taken their sweet time in getting everything settled and I had already been out of Kyoto for a month. As I stepped off the train from Aizu I found myself wandering toward the Aoiya. Perhaps a little visit with Itachi would be nice. I still missed her terribly. Maybe it was time to admit that to her as well as myself.

………………………………...

Misao's POV

………………………………...

I had been trying to get in touch with Saitou for a month. I visited the station a few times, but they would only say he was out of town for an 'indefinite amount of time'. I was starting to get the feeling I was getting the brush off. However, I could never catch him at home either. And I didn't see him patrolling. Maybe he really was out of town.

I brushed down the front of my kimono with a sigh. I had immersed myself in Aoiya duties to keep my mind off of Saitou, not that it helped much. Once the restaurant was closed my mind had plenty of time to linger on him.

I looked at my kimono again and sighed. Being the Aoiya's hostess, I didn't have to wear the serving kimono, but I did have to wear a kimono of some sort. It was fine by me, surprisingly. I still didn't find them comfortable, but the thought of how Saitou had looked at me when I had worn one last (at that restaurant) made me want to be wearing one when I saw him again. The kimono I was wearing was slightly heavy due to the fall chill in the air. The deep blue silk was a beautiful shade and the amber under kimono reminded me of Saitou's eyes. It really was a lovely outfit. I was worried the messy bun my hair was in detracted from the outfit, but Jiya assured me it actually complimented it nicely. Not that Jiya was a fashion expert, but he is a guy. So, I'll believe him on this.

I saw a hand move to part the fabric over the door and went to greet the new customer. "Welcome to the Aoiya! Please…follow…me." My words faded into whispers as I looked at Saitou.

"Saitou?"

He smirked and I wanted nothing more than to fling myself at him. I remembered the feel of his lips against mine and my gaze traveled to his mouth. Oh, that mouth is just begging to be kissed. Holy hell! Where did that come from? BAD MISAO! My thoughts surprise even me sometimes.

I turned quickly to hide my blush and gestured for him to follow. "This way please."

I led him to a corner booth and felt my eyes burn slightly. God, I missed him. Well, no time like the present to start being honest, right? I gave him a small smile. "I missed you, Wolfie."

He continued to just smirk and I realized he hadn't said anything yet. I needed to hear his voice. Leaning close to him I whispered, "I know you aren't one to express your feelings verbally, but I need to hear your voice, Saitou. Did you miss me?"

The question served two purposes. One, I can hear his voice. Two, I'll at least have some sort of idea about his feelings for me.

He leaned so his lips were next to my ear. "Aa, I did miss you." He pulled back and swept his lips over mine teasingly and then sat back down.

My face flamed and my heart stopped. After a month, his voice, his lips. It was almost too much. I managed a smile and turned to get his tea and soba when his hand closed around mine. I felt his thumb stroke a slow circle over the back of my hand and I turned to look at him. He gave me a sexy wink and a real smile and let go of my hand. I would have bolted to the kitchen if the kimono would have allowed it.

I leaned heavily against the wall of the kitchen while I waited for his order to be prepared. One of our new servers, Yoko, came up to look at me. "Misao-san? Are you alright?"

I tried to give her a smile, but once I started smiling I found I couldn't stop. "Actually, you know that man I spoke of that I was trying to find?"

She nodded and I continued. "Well, he's back in town. He's in the corner booth." I gestured to which corner and Yoko grinned wickedly.

"I'm going to see what this mystery man of yours looks like. I'm very curious."

I giggled at her. "Go right ahead."

I watched from a crack in the door as she moved to Saitou's table and I listened to her voice. "Have you been helped, sir?"

"Hai. Thank you."

I watched her bow and check her other tables before coming back into the kitchen. "Misao-san, he's hot! A bit severe looking, but hot!"

I laughed at her response. "Yes, I suppose he is." I gave her a mock frown. "Now don't you try anything with him. That one's mine!"

She laughed right back at me. "Oh, Misao-san. You don't have to worry about me! After all, you and I have become good friends. I won't try to steal your man."

I giggled and moved to take his order out to him. I set it down and smiled at him. "Can I get you anything else?" I felt much more composed now.

"Actually, some company would be nice." I wanted to sit down and stay with him so badly. But, we were already a server short.

"I would love to, but we're short-handed today."

He nodded in understanding and spoke again. "If possible, I would like to speak to Shinomori and Okina once I'm done."

I frowned. "Is this about a mission? You know we don't do that anymore."

Saitou shook his head. "No, it's not a mission. But it is important."

I relaxed and nodded. "I'll let them know. You know where the office is so you can go on back once you're finished."

He gave me another smile and I blushed as I headed back to tell Jiya and Aoshi-sama. They were surprised, but settled down to wait for him without too many questions.

……………………….

Saitou's POV

……………………….

Gods, does it feel good to see Itachi again! I knew I missed her, but seeing her again just makes me realize how much I missed her. That kimono is absolutely breath-taking on her and the hairstyle makes her look older and more mature.

I was mesmerized by her as she led me to my booth and couldn't stop any of my reactions to her. It was almost like I couldn't get enough of her. And since she admitted to missing me, then maybe what I desire isn't impossible. That's why I need to talk to Shinomori and Okina. Yes, I'm a 38 year old divorced man, but Misao is young and innocent and I want to do things properly for her sake.

As I finished my meal, I steeled my nerves and headed for the office. They would either agree to what I ask or try to kill me. Why do I feel like some lovesick teenaged fool?

………………………………..

Misao's POV

………………………………...

I waited for what seemed like hours. It wasn't, but it seems that way when you wait. I desperately wanted to know what they were talking about, but I busied myself in the restaurant and hoped they would tell me later. Jiya burst into the kitchen looking particularly excited, yet wary at the same time. An odd look, indeed. "My pretty Misao, I am giving you the rest of the day off."

Huh? What the heck is he talking about? First of all, Jiya NEVER gives me the day off due to his belief that my 'pretty face' draws in customers. Second, Jiya doesn't like to give days off, period. Slave driver that he is. Third, we're already short-handed. "Jiya? Why?"

"Well, Saitou-san would like to speak with you about some things and so I've decided to let you go for today."

"We're already short-handed. What about the customers?"

Jiya waved his hand dismissively. "Nonsense! Your old Jiya can still seat people and Aoshi has agreed to wait tables."

Well, now I was torn between going and wanting to stay. Seeing Aoshi-sama wait tables is a rarity. But, these days Saitou won out over Aoshi-sama. So, I was on my way to my room to freshen up a bit, only to be greeted by Saitou sitting on the porch. "Are you ready to go, Itachi?"

I suppose I look alright. "Sure."

He put his hand on the small of my back to lead me out of the gate and I felt butterflies at his touch. We walked in companionable silence for a while until my curiosity won out. "So Saitou, where are we going?"

"My house. I wanted to discuss some things with you but they are better discussed in private. Also, since I just got back from out of town I need to drop off my luggage."

I noticed his travel bags for the first time and just nodded. "Were you out of town on police business?"

Saitou's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Actually my trip out of town was one of the things I need to discuss with you."

I just nodded again and we walked the rest of the way in silence. When someone says they need to 'discuss' something with you, my experience is that it isn't good. However, I'm also an optimistic person, so I'm hoping for the best.

Saitou made his way to his room to drop off his luggage and came back out to the living area. I was sitting on one end of his western style couch and he sat next to me. "So Weasel, I asked your guardians if you told them anything about my personal life."

I smiled softly at him. "I told you I could be trusted."

Saitou smirked back at me. "You did. But I had to be sure. I'm glad to find out that you did keep quiet about how I am at home." Saitou took a deep breath as if steeling himself for something. "I also talked to them about something a bit more personal."

I waited patiently for him to continue. "Now, before you say anything, let me say everything I need to say." At my nod, he continued. "I asked them about being allowed to…court you."

I blushed and saw a slightly pink tint on his cheeks. The Wolf of Mibu blushing? PRICELESS! He looked like a teenager asking a girl out for the first time. It was endearing and if I hadn't been so smitten with him already, that would have been the clincher. I remained silent, waiting for him to finish.

"Now it's entirely up to you. I don't want you to feel like you're being pressured. If you do accept, I want it to be because you want this. Not because you want to please your Okina or Shinomori. They approve of this. They are a little concerned about the age gap, but said if we could deal with it then they could too."

He took another breath. So cute. Well, that was different. I hadn't called him 'cute' before. I mentally slapped myself. FOCUS MAKIMACHI! "The reason I was in Aizu for a month was to finalize my divorce. I'm officially divorced from Tokio now."

I blinked at him. "Saitou? How do you feel about me?"

He started to chuckle. I loved that sound. "I just mentioned 'courting' you. What do you think?"

"Saitou, don't tease! I still can't guess what you're thinking!"

He sighed and stood up to glance out one of his windows. "I don't know. Look, Itachi. This whole courtship means it's a temporary thing right now. You have undeniably grated on my nerves in the past, so this is a trial basis. Don't expect anything past this. If it works out, great we'll go from there. If not, then it ends here."

I stood up and made my way over to him, a slight scowl on my face. "Who says romance is dead?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Don't expect romance or any foolish declarations of love. That's not my thing."

I guess he's right. I shouldn't expect him to be something he isn't. Although a little romance wouldn't hurt! What kind of courtship is this going to be? "A wolf and weasel are a weird combination, don't you think?"

He smiled at me. "We are. But, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy the time we spent together."

I leaned against the wall, a teasing smirk on my face. "Oh, I don't know. After all, it has been a while."

In the blink of an eye, Saitou was standing in front of me. He grabbed both my hands and laced his fingers with mine, then brought our joined hands up to each side of my head. He leaned down so we were just centimeters apart. "Then I'll have to remind you."

Saitou pressed his body against mine as his lips covered my own. As the kiss deepened it was a good thing Saitou was pressed so tightly to me since my weak knees would have never supported me. I managed to free my hands to wrap around Saitou's neck and up into his hair. This time as my tongue met his, he let out a low groan instead of backing away. It was amazing and mind-blowing and blissful all in one. We finally broke apart to breath and I managed to lift my gaze to Saitou's eyes.

I ran one hand down to his face and lightly brushed my thumb over a perfect eyebrow. "You have such beautiful eyes, Wolfie."

He kissed me again and then pulled back just enough to speak against my lips. "Does this mean you accept me courting you?"

"Whole-heartedly."

He finally pulled away and leaned down just to whisper in my ear. "We need to stop. I don't want to be a mistake to you."

What a silly thing to say! I wouldn't regret it. Although I am glad he had some common sense left since I was ready to just let him do as he wished. I toyed with the idea of telling him but decided that would just be cruel and asking for trouble. So, I settled for the safest response in my opinion. "I don't think I would ever consider you a mistake, Wolfie."

He pressed another soft kiss to my lips and smiled at me. "Just you wait, Itachi."

I gave him a smile before turning so I could look out his window. I leaned back against him and felt his arms wrap around my waist. It was such a magnificent and protected feeling. I felt safe, desired, loved, wanted. It was wonderful. Settling my arms down over his I decided I didn't care if he wasn't one for verbal declarations of his feelings. The touches were much more fulfilling.

………………………………...

A/N: GACK! Did I really just put that much mush in a fic containing Saitou? What the hell? Although it was much mushier in the first draft. I had to comb through it a few times to 'Saitou-esque' it up a bit.

Okay, and yes she was dreaming at the end of the last chapter. Why? Well, I didn't intend for it to be a dream when I wrote it. But then I decided I wasn't ready for that part yet, so I back peddled a bit.

Anyway, review please! Hugs & Kisses!


End file.
